Ai Teng
by Duzen Broken DreamZ
Summary: Draco is staying at Grimmauld Place for the rest of summer. He and Harry have a mutual understanding... or is it more? Slight humor. HPDM pairing. Takes place summer after fifth year. Rated M for later chapters! now in sixth year! BEING REWRITTEN! DISCONT
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER AND THE SERIES ALL BELONG TO J.K.ROWLING!!**

This is a rated M fic. Pairings are unknown except that it will be a HarryDraco fic. Slash for all you numbskulls who don't understand. There will be graphic scenes; well, semi-graphic. I will warn people with a 'WARNING!' sign. Also, within that chapter I will put a 'LEMON SCENE!' right before it happens. And understand that I don't want this story taken off the site, so if this doesn't float your boat, STOP READING IT AND IGNORE IT!

Another thing that should be known about this fiction is that it takes place the summer after fifth year. Lucius Malfoy was never sent to Azkaban. Sirius Black was never killed either!! If anything else isn't exactly like the other stories, then those have been changed for the sake of this fic., too!

Okay, so while this isn't my first fic ever on this site, this is my first Harry Potter attempt.

I won't do review replies in the story either. Oh, and I also beta… now on with the story!!

* * *

**Ai Teng**

Chapter 1: Escaping the Dark Mark

Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ (started 4/21-08)

-um0um-

Draco Malfoy was on the run. He refused to take the dark mark. His father, Lucius Malfoy, told his son to take a stance on the war so Draco could get his dark mark the next day. _'He didn't really leave me room to make my own decision, now did he?'_ Draco thought bitterly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

:flashback:

Lucius Malfoy was standing in his library in Malfoy Manor staring coldly at his son. "Draco, you are to get the dark mark tomorrow night," Lucius demanded, "You will make your stance in this war clear." Lucius' voice was firm while his piercing cold stare bore into his equally distant son. Draco was panicking on the inside while his face held no emotion. Draco's cold gaze met his father's hard one and gave a curt nod even though he knew he wasn't going to go through with his father's decision. He didn't exactly know how he was going to get out of it, but he knew he was willing to run away if need be.

"Leave to your room now Draco," Lucius demanded. With that, Draco walked away while pondering what he was going to do and how he would do it.

Once he was in the comfort of his room, he bit his lip and let his defensive demeanor drop. He knew he was going to have to run away. _'This would be so much easier if my dear Dobby was still working for this house.'_ Draco thought sadly. Dobby was his house-elf. Lucius would borrow Dobby time to time, but when Draco would be alone in the house, Dobby was always there to strike a silly conversation with.

Draco stopped thinking about Dobby and started to pack up some important things of his. He also packed up some letters that he had taken from his father's study that were letters from the minister and Percy Weasley. It involved cover ups, more devious corruption, and some letters were of Voldemort; and it wasn't opposing him, but more leaning to protect him. He grabbed all the money that he had saved in a mini-safe and packed that away too. He packed some pictures of his mother and shrunk some of his old school text books.

After he was done packing he had started pacing his room. _'So I am definitely going to run away… But where will I go? I can't go to Snape's home… that'd be too obvious.'_ Draco then thought of a pair of green eyes and that is when he immediately knew where he was going to go.

:end flashback:

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco currently was on a train. He was going to go to Hogwarts and have a talk with Dumbledore. Draco had considered this decision as a smart move on his behalf; for the only thing Voldemort feared was the old wizard. So even though Hogwarts would be another obvious place to go, it was very well protected. Draco mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

When Draco finally reached Hogwarts, he ran into the headmaster.

"Ah, young Mister Malfoy, surprised to find you here during the summer!" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, professor. I was wondering if I could talk to you, privately."

Dumbledore motioned for Draco to follow and they went to his office. After they sat down and got comfortable, Dumbledore started, "What would you like to talk about Draco?" His eyes were twinkling again.

"Professor, I am going to get straight to the point. My father told me that tonight I am to have the dark mark placed on my arm. He said it would make my stance clear on this war. He didn't exactly give me a choice, but I am firmly against Voldemort. So I am doing as he asked and making my stance clear. I am for the light, Professor. Unfortunately, since I have turned away from my father, I am undoubtedly going to be killed without protection. So that is why I am here, asking you if you will be willing to protect me from the death eaters and my father," Draco's voice was firm at the beginning but had started to quiet down at the end. He never once took his eyes away from Dumbledore. What made Draco a little uneasy though, was how Dumbledore's eyes were still twinkling.

"Mister Malfoy, Draco, you have made a very wise decision. Your request for protection will be granted," Dumbledore paused and his twinkling eyes became stern, "However, there will be rules for you to follow.

Draco nodded. He was willing to do anything at this point.

"There is a house that is protected. You are to be quiet on the first floor. You are also to treat everyone in that house with respect. No name callings. And when it comes to young Mister Potter, you are not to ask any questions. You will be watched at all times and if we deem it necessary, we will question you under veritaserum. Understood?"

Draco nodded, not caring at all. If that was what was necessary for his protection, then once again, so be it.

* * *

Okay, I know this is like kinda short and all, but my chapters will get longer (and I can def. tell you that CH.2 is WAYYYY longer!!). This was just basically setting part of the foundation of the plot.

-DBD


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AT ALL. J.K.ROWLING DOES!! SO DON'T SUE ME!**

Okay, this is my second chapter. It's a little slow at first but please stick around and review!!

I am working really hard on this!

* * *

**Ai Teng**  
Chapter Two: Order of the Phoenix and Greetings  
Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooyeahlol

'_12 Grimmauld Place,'_Draco concentrated on the address given to him by his escort, the headmaster. Dumbledore took a hold of Draco's arm and they apparated to said place.

Once they entered the building, Draco looked around. It was very dark and stuffy. Draco felt as if this used to be a death eater's home due to how depressing it was. As if reading Draco's thoughts, Dumbledore told Draco how this house belonged to the Blacks.

Draco was stunned. He knew he was related to them through his mother's side and he also knew that his falsely accused cousin, Sirius Black most likely resided here. To voice his thoughts, Draco spoke, "So this is the Blacks' residence for real? Is this where Sirius Black has been hiding?"

Dumbledore looked at Draco and smiled, "Yes and yes. Now if you would follow me please. And remember, don't be loud. Over there is where the portrait of Sirius's mother is. She isn't so… pleasant." Draco looked over to where Dumbledore's bony finger pointed. He saw what appeared to be a curtain covering something.

Dumbledore led Draco to the kitchen. Draco noticed some very familiar faces and for some reason was hesitant to give over his evidence. Draco saw ex-Professor Lupin, innocent-fugitive Sirius Black, Granger, some faces he didn't recognize, and some random patches of red hair which he knew to be part of the Weasel's clan. Before Dumbledore could properly greet them and explain about their new house guest, Ron shot out of his seat and exclaimed, "WHAT IS THAT DEATH EATER FERRET DOING HERE?!"

Draco kept repeating the rules in his head while his face flushed. He turned his head away and started to tap his foot while his jaw clenched shut and his knuckles turned white. _'Don't be rude. Don't be rude. Don't be rude. Ignore the Weasel. Show class and be quiet. Don't screw this up Malfoy!'_

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him down to his seat while administering a half-hearted glare at him. Dumbledore looked at Draco and gave a small smile for Draco's efforts. "Very good, Mister Malfoy, Mister Weasley, please refrain any more outbursts. I am very pleased to say that Mister Draco here has decided to turn to the light and will be residing here for the remainder of the summer for protection. If that is, of course, all right with you Sirius?" Sirius nodded so Dumbledore continued, "He has agreed to be civil and put the past behind him and I expect you to do the same Mr. Weasley. He has also agreed to veritaserum to prove his honesty and loyalty. The order members and I will ask you, Mr. Malfoy, questions tonight at our meeting," Dumbledore looked at Draco.

"The Order?" Draco asked.

"Ah, yes, my boy, the Order of the Phoenix. The order catches the death eaters and we are a semi-secret organization out to defeat the dark."

"I know what the order is, but I didn't know it actually existed. My father mentioned it a few times after I got back home, but since he was shaken up, I thought that maybe he had gone crazy like my Aunt Bella," Draco simply explained.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again and then went to address the room of the new living arrangements, "Sirius, would you please give Draco a brief tour of the house while taking Draco to Harry's room to sleep in?" Dumbledore asked politely, "Ron, you will reside with your brothers, Fred and George."

Ron, not wanting to talk back to Dumbledore, kept his mouth shut while glaring at Draco. Hermione looked thoughtful and kept whatever comments she had to herself.

Sirius got up from his chair and started walking in the direction from which Dumbledore and Draco just came from. Draco followed him.

Sirius noticed Draco wasn't carrying a trunk with him and decided to call him out on it. "Did you bring anything with you?"

"Yes sir. I left my trunk at Hogwarts though…" Draco trailed off and then started up again, "I need my trunk before the meeting tonight."

"Why?"

"Are you an order member?"

"Yes, but why do you need your trunk?"

"My clothes, for starters, are in there and I have some evidence I'd like to turn over incriminating several important people."

"I'll have Kreacher or Dobby get it for you," Sirius promised.

"D-Dobby?" Draco's voice wavered.

"Yes, Dobby, he's a house-elf. A good one at that," Sirius commented.

"I know who Dobby is!" Draco snapped, "I just haven't seen him since the end of the second school year. He was my house-elf and my father set him free for some reason…" Draco's voice got quiet.

"From what I know, it wasn't your father who set him free," Sirius said.

"Then who set him free?! He was mine and he was the only thing to talk to during the summertime when I'd be stuck in my room," Draco felt anger surge through him.

"Well, if you are going to get all pissy on me, then I don't think I should tell you," Sirius got serious, "Especially since that person who set Dobby free was only doing what he thought right because he saw how your father treated him."

Draco huffed and mumbled something about Dobby being his house-elf but otherwise remained silent. By now they had reached Harry's room, a.k.a. Draco's new room.

"Before I open this door," Sirius was interrupted by Draco who finished off what Sirius was going to say, "Don't ask Harry any questions. Dumbledore already told me the rules of this house, Black."

Sirius took a sharp intake of breath and opened up the door. Harry was on his bed reading some of his old potion text book.

Upon the opening of the door, Harry looked up and saw Sirius. He smiled, but when he saw Malfoy a scowl came to his face and he jumped up from his bed immediately. He pointed his wand, "Sirius, behind you!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Enough with the theatrics Potter! Black here is just escorting me to this room."

"Harry, put your wand down. Malfoy is going to be staying here for the rest of the summer. Don't worry, Harry, Dumbledore says that Draco is on the light's side now. And to prove his loyalty, Draco is going to submit a veritaserum test," Sirius tried to placate Harry.

Harry put his arm down but he still held a tight grip on his wand. He stiffly sat down, "What about Ron? Where is Ron going to sleep?"

"Ron was told that he'd have to room with Fred and George."

Harry sighed, "Whatever."

Sirius gave Harry an apologetic smile before waving the two teens off and leaving.

Draco sat down on what he guessed what would be his bed. He sighed.

Harry sat back down on his bed and picked up his text book and continued reading. Several times he poked his head out and glared at Malfoy who was just sitting there.

Within a half hour of just sitting there, a miserable looking house elf appeared with Draco's trunk. Both boys had jumped. Harry smirked when he saw Kreacher and heard silence. Sirius had ordered Kreacher to say nothing but either a 'Yes sir' or 'No sir' and was thrilled to see Kreacher struggling to keep that order.

"Kreacher go back to doing whatever it was that you were doing before you were ordered to get Malfoy's trunk," Harry rudely commanded. Kreacher gladly left.

After Kreacher left, an awkward silence befell on the two boys. Draco stared at his trunk that was now here before he started rummaging through it. He purposely made a lot of noise just to drown out the silence that was killing him. Harry, on the other hand, had resumed to reading his text, secretly thanking all the noise Malfoy was making.

"So… Potter, are you in the order?" Draco was just trying to strike up a conversation because he had what he needed from his trunk and the silence was unbearable.

Harry looked up at Draco, "Yeah I am."

"Is the Weasel and Granger in it too?"

"No. They aren't old enough, and before you ask, I had to practically beg at the end of fifth year. Sirius finally convinced Dumbledore to let me in. After all, the main focus of the war is me and Voldemort. So Sirius argued that I had every right to know what was going on; on all aspects."

"Wow."

"Do you have the dark mark?"

Draco glared, "No I do not. I also am not a two faced hypocrite like a certain someone else in my family."

"Your father?"

"Yeah. He preaches how Malfoys never bow down to anyone and yet my father grovels at the feet of an insane man committing genocide."

"Wow, such strong words, Malfoy."

"Watch it Potter."

oooooooooooooo(scene change)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Are these letters from Percy Weasley and the Minister of Magic valid and true?" Alastor Moody was questioning Draco who was under the effects of the veritaserum.

"Yes."

"Is your mother Narcissa a death eater?"

"No."

"Is she neutral in this war?"

"Depends."

Draco's response caused some murmuring around the room. That was a yes or no question.

"Elaborate please, Mr. Malfoy."

"I believe that there is no such thing as being neutral in a war."

"Once again Malfoy, explain. Full details please."

"If you are neutral, one side is going to consider you against them while the other side is going to have their own suspicions as well. Therefore you are automatically putting yourself in dual danger. In this case, Voldemort thinks my mother is really for the light while the light thinks my mother a death eater."

"Have you ever been to a death eater meeting?"

"Yes."

"Even though you didn't have the mark?"

"Yes."

"Who was at the meeting?"

"My father, Professor Snape, Aunt Bella, Mr. Nott, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and many others I do not know."

Dumbledore cut in, "Are you sure this letter is really from Percy Weasley?"

"Yes."

"That will be all. Please go back to your room. Harry, go with him please."

* * *

1,746 words for the actual reading part in this chapter alone!! I am sooo happy!! Not to mention this was my second chapter ALREADY!! heehee!!

I'll update like... tomorrow... tomorrow night. I'm good like that haha!!

But yeah, please review!! I'm getting lonely...


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER!! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! J.K.ROWLING DOES SO YEAH! the only thing I own is this fic because i am changing things. but i don't own the characters... heehee. but i wish i owned Tom Felton... soooo fucking hawwwtttt!!**

**WARNING!! CURSING IN THIS CHAPTER. haha** pussies.

**Ai Teng**  
Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ  
Chapter Three: Truth or Lies or Revelations?

* * *

Harry and Draco walked out of the kitchen in silence. Draco was still feeling the effects of the veritaserum and Harry was in a daze. _'So what Malfoy told me in the room was the truth?'_ It shocked Harry beyond belief.

When the two reached the stairs, Ron and Hermione both stood up. "Harry, how did the meeting go?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her and shrugged, "Well, Malfoy here answered a lot of questions and that was it. I have to take Malfoy up to the room to rest. He's still under the influence," Harry was quiet. He was reminded of the fact that Percy was in ranks with the dark. He glanced at Ron who was glaring at Malfoy.

"So Malfoy, are you a death eater?" Ron accused.

"No."

"Ronald, stop it!" Hermione looked at Ron and smacked him in the back of the head. She might not like Malfoy, but she was smart enough to piece together the fact that Malfoy obviously told the truth in the meeting and that he wasn't lying about being on the light side. If he had lied, then he would have been held captive by the order. She huffed and smacked Ron upside the head once more for an added effect of his stupidity.

"Ron, leave Malfoy alone. He's on our side. I'm not saying you have to like him, but I am saying that if you aren't going to be civil to him, then you're going to regret it," Harry finished lamely. He was originally going to threaten the possibility of Ron being kicked out, but he knew he couldn't do that. "Just go up to your rooms. Malfoy here, who has been the better person by at least trying to be nice, needs to go to bed. It's Dumbledore's orders."

Out of nowhere, as if he was finally to speak freely, Draco shot back a very delayed retort to Ron, "I may not be a death eater you Weasel, but I happen to know that you-," Draco was cut short by a hand that flew over and covered his mouth.

Harry gave Draco wide, green eyes and Draco's eyebrows furrowed together. At this, Harry shook his head and then Draco understood. He wasn't allowed to talk back. Draco at the moment didn't realize that isn't exactly what Harry meant, but Draco finally remembered the rules of the house he had to follow.

When Harry finally trusted that Malfoy wasn't going to finish, he released his hand. Ron and Hermione gave a quizzical look to both Harry and Malfoy. "Harry, what's that all about?"

"Err, nothing, no, nothing at all!" Harry, on that note, grabbed Draco by the arm and dragged him up the stairs. He then practically threw Draco into their room and shut and locked the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooyeahlol

"Malfoy! You aren't allowed to discuss the meetings! And most importantly, you aren't allowed to talk back!"

"I didn't know that first part, and secondly, I forgot about the rules for a second there! I am allowed a mess-up aren't I?" Draco defended himself.

"No, you are not allowed a slip-up!" Harry snapped.

Draco sat on his bed for a moment before asking Potter where the bathroom was and if there were any clean towels. Harry sighed at this and told Malfoy where to go. "Thanks Potter."

When Draco got out of the shower and into some clean clothes, he felt much better. He slicked his hair back before leaving to go back to his room.

Upon entering his room, he saw Harry on his own bed reading the potions text book again. Harry didn't seem to care that Draco was back so Draco went to his bed and lay down. He turned on his side, facing Harry, and studied him. Harry's glasses were hanging on the crook of his nose and he was biting his bottom lip. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. His dark hair was messy as always and his green eyes were going back and forth while he read the text. Draco couldn't help but think of Harry as attractive. At that thought, Draco bit his own bottom lip while flipping himself to be on his other side, not facing Harry.

Draco listened as Harry turned the page of his book and let out an aggravated sigh. He was tired but couldn't sleep. Most importantly he was bored. He let his thoughts drift back to Dobby.

"Potter, Black said that Dobby visits here often. If that's true, then why hasn't he been here already?" Draco turned to face Harry.

Harry looked up from his text and arched an eyebrow, "What does it matter to you? Missing something to beat up on at home?"

Draco let anger rush at him when it dawned on him, "YOU SET MY ELF FREE!"

"Yes I did. He helped me a lot during my second year and I thought that maybe I'd help him out by sticking a sock in a diary and handing it to him. And since your _father_ kept claiming that the diary was his and that Dobby was his, Dobby 'naturally' assumed he was being set free," Harry let a smirk cross his face.

Draco felt a frown come to his face. He sneered at Harry. "That was MY elf Potter! And if you must know, I never-EVER mistreated him. He was good to talk to during those long lonely summers at the manor. You are the one to blame for making my summers miserable. I _truly_ hate you now!"

"As if you didn't hate me before?"

"As a matter of fact, dimwit, I didn't really hate you. Maybe when we were in the first year I hated you, but that was because you turned away my hand of friendship. But I got over that after I realized that I'd do the same thing. After all, I was being a bit pompous then. After that, it was all for show. Now I hate you because you took away MY ELF! Dobby was mine! First you take away the snitch, you live a perfect little life with those muggles of yours, and now I find out that you had taken away DOBBY!" Draco was now sitting up and a little flushed in the face. He huffed and looked at Harry squarely in the eyes.

"If you're telling me the truth about Dobby, then why did he gladly leave?" Harry let the 'you had a perfect life' line go because he didn't feel like explaining that one.

"Well, I guess because of my father. He hated Dobby. Out of all the elves in the house, Dobby was the loudest and most cheerful."

Harry went back to reading his text after that. Draco sighed and let his head hit the pillow. "Potter, I'm bored. Isn't there any thing to do?"

"Considering its night time Malfoy, why don't you go to sleep?"

"I can't!" Draco sniffed.

"Ugh Malfoy! I'm trying to study my potions! Be quiet!" Harry took in an irritated breath. Draco let out another sigh; however, this one was loud and very dramatic. When it didn't have the effect he wanted, he did another highly dramatic sigh out. This time he started humming out random notes and he made a lot of noise possible. He mentally was making sure that he wasn't breaking the rules. He knew he wasn't being quiet, but he was positive that no one would hear it outside the room. He smirked to himself when he heard an irked growl come from the bed that was beside his.

"Just think if you were to entertain me I'd be more qui-et!" Draco said in a sing-song voice. At that, Harry slammed his book shut and threw it on the night table that was separating the two beds. "Malfoy! If you don't stop it this instant I will hex you until that day that you die!"

At that empty threat, Draco laughed. Harry looked over at Draco and the anger slipped away and was replaced by shock. Draco was laughing. It was a scary thing even though Harry had to admit that Draco's voice sounded really good just then. Harry shook his head. _'This is MALFOY!'_

Draco finally stopped laughing. Harry glared at the blonde and shook his head. "Fine, we can play a game or something."

"Do you have chess? Or how about we play truth or dare?"

"You know truth or dare?"

"Duh Potter, it isn't just a muggle game, it's also a wizard game."

"Well fine then, we can play that. But it won't be any fun with just the two of us. And before you go on and say that the others can play too, I have to tell you they can't. We aren't allowed out of our rooms after curfew. Curfew is 9PM. Its 10:30 right now."

"We can still play it. But instead of dare we will play 'Truth or Lies'. It will be like 20 questions but a person will say a statement about themselves. It can be a truth or a lie. The other person will have to guess if it is the truth or not. This way we can learn more about each other and all that gay shit."

"Sure why not?" Harry was a bit skeptical but then realized that this would be the perfect opportunity to show Malfoy how wrong he was about Harry living a perfect life.

"Okay, I'll go first. I am in love with ice-cream." Draco started.

"True?"

"Yes. Now it's your turn."

"I've lived a perfect life."

"True."

"False."

"Really? Well, don't let any death eaters know that! They all were told that you lived a perfect life with muggles and were treated like a king." Draco looked at the other boy, incredulous that he had learned something new.

"Your turn Malfoy."

"Well, if you are going to be serious like that, then so will I. I fucked every girl in Slytherin."

"Uh, true?" Harry's face flamed a bit.

"False. I can gladly say I'm a virgin. I think I'd be scarred for life if I fucked any of those girls in my house. Well, half of them aren't that bad, but the others…."

"Wow. I've never kissed a girl."

"True."

"Sadly."

Draco laughed at this. "Wow Potter. You beat me in who's the better virgin!"

"Shut it Malfoy. It's your turn anyhow."

"I think we should make this more personal and use our first names. So _Harry_, I have one. I am bisexual."

"Uh… I am going to say… Umm, false?" Harry's face was red hot at this question.

Draco sat over by Harry and leaned in so his mouth was practically touching Harry's ear, "True."

Harry gulped. He then scooted a little away and when he did that, Draco smirked and went over to his own bed, "Your turn Harry."

"Umm, I need help in potions?" Harry's face was still beat red, and he felt as if he needed a serious drink of water.

"That's an obvious one, true." Draco looked over at Harry, finally feeling victorious, although he didn't understand why.

"Yes I do. Maybe to kill time tomorrow night if you and I can't sleep, you can help me with my potions," Harry suggested after he recomposed himself.

"Fine then; good night _Harry_," Draco winked. He was having too much fun with this. Seeing Harry squirm under his stare just made him feel even more flirtatious. While yes he was a bisexual, he preferred men; dark haired men, dark haired men with green eyes to be precise.

Harry had no idea what to make of this new sudden revelation. _'Draco likes guys too? What if he knows…? Oh god I hope he doesn't… I should just sleep on it. Yeah, and then I will act as if none of his winking had happened…. He winked at me!'_ Harry felt a funny feeling at the pit of his stomach. That's when he glared and reminded himself that he did NOT like Draco at all and he was determined to make sure MALFOY knew it well.

With that last thought, Harry fell asleep. A few minutes later Draco fell asleep too.

* * *

Over 2083 words!! I'm so excited!! :sighs: still no reviews but it pisses me off that i see soooo many hits for this story and still nada.


	4. Chapter 4

Okie people! I think the next update will be... ummm... due... May 2, 2008 at the latest!! but don't worry! I promise it won't be any later than that! Oh, and!! and I got a little something for my people! I want a lemon scene. Between Harry and Draco. I am no good at lemon scenes and I just know I will screw (no pun intended) it up. So yeah, send it to me in an email... umm. my email address that i want it sent to is (without spaces or parenthesis or yeah) SolemnXAngel (shift+2) aim . com okie?? In the subject box just put lemons. make sure to give me your penname as well so I know who to credit when I use it. You have until May 6th to give me a lemon scene!! (see bottom note for further details!)

**Ai Teng**  
Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ  
Chapter Four: Potion Fights

* * *

It was still dark when Draco woke up. Even though it was dark, Draco could see some faint light coming up from between the trees outside signaling that it was at least morning. He sighed and decided to look over at Harry. A faint smirk came over his face at the thought of last night. _'Harry is scared of me now I bet. Wonder what I can do to him today to make him edgy?'_ While Draco pondered on several ways not just to creep Harry out but to scare everyone in the house, Harry started to wake up. Draco stopped his musings to stare at Harry and put a huge maniacal smile on his face. _'This ought to really freak him out!'_ Draco silently chuckled. He must look so stupid. That's when he crooked his head to the side once Harry looked at him. He saw Harry pick up his glasses and gave a start upon clearly seeing Draco. At this, Draco kept his teeth clenched and let out an obviously fake laugh. His grayish eyes went wide while doing so and he started to sit up that way. Harry was officially thinking that Draco needed mental help.

Draco finally let it up and he started to laugh, truly laugh. Harry's cheeks turned bright pink but thankfully Draco wasn't paying attention.

"Good morning to you too, Mal-Draco." Harry said irritated.

"Good morning to you too, _sexy_," Draco purred. He hid is smirk for that one and let a suave look come into his eyes. _'Hitting on Potter for the whole day will be the best thing to do to embarrass him and make him flush. As for Granger, maybe I'll talk nicely to her and chat. And for the Weasel, I guess I could… I will leave him alone. It will make him uncomfortable to feel crazy.'_

While Draco was thinking, Harry's face became as red as a cherry. _'What is he playing at?'_

That morning in the room getting ready, Harry felt as though he was going to get burned from how hot his face was getting. Draco had kept making sexual remarks and innuendos. When they were ready to go down stairs to eat breakfast, Harry looked like he was slapped in the face repeatedly and Draco had a satisfied smirk.

Down in the kitchen things were somber. Mrs. Weasley was not down stairs because apparently after Harry and Draco left, she had a huge breakdown. Ron was seething in the corner with Hermione looking slightly worried. Mr. Weasley had left to go to work. The twins were still sleeping. Ginny was next to Ron and looked just as pissed. Sirius was sitting at the table while Remus took up cooking breakfast.

Harry sat down next to his godfather and Draco sat across from him, next to Hermione. "Good morning Granger," Draco said cheerfully. "Good morning…" Hermione looked a tad bit put out at Draco's cheerfulness. Harry stared at Draco, _'He is definitely up to something, but what?'_

"I see that you are in a good mood Malfoy," Sirius stared at Harry, "Harry are you sick? You look hot. Do you want to go back to bed?"

"He does look hot," Draco commented, no one but Harry got the innuendo.

Harry's face got even redder, "No Sirius, I'm fine. No, really, I'm good!"

Harry was still being fussed over by Sirius when Remus started loading the plates with the food he made. "Sirius, I do think that Harry is well." Harry gave Remus a grateful smile. Sirius's eyebrows creased together when he huffed, "Fine but if the boy gets sick, I told you so." Remus shook his head.

"Would you like some eggs Malfoy?" Remus asked.

"Yes Lupin, I'd love some eggs." Draco smiled.

Harry once again looked at Draco, who was looking back and smiling. Harry got flustered again. "See, his face, its flushing again! Here Harry, have some water!"

Harry, to appease Sirius, drank some water. "Okay, I am fine, now will you please stop fussing? I am trying to eat."

Sirius stopped immediately and patted Harry's head, "Alright, but if at anytime you feel sick, let me know."

Draco started to snicker at the expense of Harry. Harry in response kicked Draco's shin and smiled. Draco then retaliated by speaking, "So Harry, sleep well?"

"As a matter of fact _Draco_ I have."

"You know, it's impolite not to ask back…" Draco trailed off and cocked his head to the side letting a small smile on his face come out.

"Fine then; Draco, how did you sleep?"

"On my side, thank you!"

Sirius chuckled a little bit. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, however, were confused. Since when were Harry and Malfoy using firsts with each other?

"Oh, very funny Draco," Harry glared daggers at the grey-eyed boy. He wanted nothing more to do than to kill Draco at this very moment for being a smart-ass.

"Harry, you're boring me. Granger—Hermione, how was your night?" Draco gave a charming smile to the female Gryffindor.

"Fine Malfoy, Harry, can I please talk to you in the other room?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooyeahfightfightfight

Harry nodded and walked out of the kitchen where Hermione followed. Ron and Ginny were at her heels as well. Once they were in the other room, which happened to be the living room area, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ganged up on him.

"Since when were you and Malfoy so buddy-buddy?" Ginny started.

"Draco and I aren't buddies. It's just that well he's on our side now," Harry was interrupted by an angry Ron, "On our side?! I bet he is just doing this as undercover for You-Know-Who! He's a little lying ferret!"

"Ron, I haven't been in the magical world for that long and even I know that you can't lie under veritaserum!" Harry shot back, "And it's not like he and I are friends! It's just that we are both fighting on the same side and if you knew what was said in the meeting last night then you'd know that the past means nothing!"

"Harry, I know what was said. I know that Malfoy lied about Percy! Percy, while he is a ministry git, he'd never join the dark!"

fightfightfightfightfightfightfightfightfightfightfightfight

In the kitchen, they could hear shouting. They didn't know what was being said, but they all had a good idea that it was about the blonde Slytherin. "Weasley must not be taking the news so well," was all Draco said before stuffing another piece of pancake in his mouth.

Sirius looked over to Remus, "Do you think we should break it up?"

"I'm not sure," Remus looked towards the hall that led to the room the arguing teens were in. He, being a werewolf, was able to hear what they were arguing about. It didn't sound good.

"Malfoy, I am going to ask you a question that I think should have been asked about those papers; where and how exactly did you get them?"

"I stole them from my father's study. During dinner time, he would be talking to my mother and me about how business was going. And during which, he would tell us the latest inside scoop. One time I asked him how he was getting this information, and since he thought that I was on his side, he told me. Honestly, he shouldn't have been in Slytherin to trust me. Father had told me that he was talking to Fudge and Percy Weasley via owl. At first I didn't think anything of it. However, the next day when my father was out at a business meeting, I was in his study trying to find my elf Dixie. I had called her and she didn't show up. So anyway, I looked in his study and I found some paper on his desk addressed to him. I being ever so sneaky read them. They were plotting on what next to say about Potter and Professor Dumbledore to convince the public that they were liars. I stole them and father didn't even know that they were missing," Draco simply explained.

Remus sighed and shook his head.

heatedheatedheatedheatedbumbmubmubmuibdoobie

Back in the living room things started to really heat up, "Harry! I don't care if you can't lie under veritaserum! Malfoy is a little prick who taunted us from first year up until last! He's a bloody git!"

"Ron, I am not saying we have to be friends! All I am saying is that we should just be civil to one another! Draco is willing to give it a shot! Why can't you? _I_ am willing to try! He hasn't done anything wrong since he first arrived! It was you though, who started it yesterday!" Harry looked over to Hermione and Ginny, both whom, were just standing there and staring at the yelling match.

"Hermione, Draco hasn't said anything to you that was mean. Same goes for you too, Ginny!" Harry was trying to get at least one of the girls on his side.

"Ron, Draco _has_ been good so far. Can't we just ignore him?" Hermione asked. She knew to trust Dumbledore. And she hadn't been in that meeting, so she didn't know what was said. Her conclusion was based on those facts was that if the order didn't have Draco bound and gagged; then obviously he isn't pulling a stunt. Not to mention the whole incident yesterday. Malfoy had let Harry boss him around technically.

Ron however, would not have it and rounded on Hermione, "How can you say that?!" With that, Ron stomped off and ran up the stairs. Ginny looked torn and just walked away.

Harry and Hermione both sighed. Things were just too stressful. "Harry, I don't like Malfoy. But I trust Dumbledore and if he thinks Malfoy is alright, then I will think that way too. Just keep Malfoy out of my way because I will have Ron with me and I don't think Ron will hesitate to beat up Malfoy." Hermione then walked off into the direction where Ron and Ginny went off to.

Harry went back to the kitchen to see that Draco wasn't there anymore and that Sirius and Remus were sipping tea in a light discussion.

"Are things alright Harry?" Sirius asked with concern. After Draco had left the room, Remus told Sirius what he had heard.

"Yeah, just Ron being a stubborn git," Harry sat back down in his original spot and let his head rest on Sirius's shoulder.

"Would you like some tea Harry?" Remus looked over at Sirius.

Harry just shook his head and went upstairs.

Remus looked again at Sirius who was taking another sip of tea. He was about to ask Sirius something when a puffy faced Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Hello Molly." The both of them greeted.

"Hello." Mrs. Weasley grabbed a cup and poured in hot steaming water to make tea. She sat at the table and just shook her head. "Has anyone been down yet?"

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Draco all have been down. Didn't stay down for long however. Seems like Ron and Harry are arguing over Draco; you know as to be expected," Remus spoke quietly.

"Oh," was all Mrs. Weasley spoke before abandoning her cup of tea and leaving.

"That was short too," Sirius commented. Things in the house were getting too serious for him. "Remus, I want to go check up on Harry. I really think he is sick!"

"No, he isn't sick. I think he is just stressed out about this whole ordeal with Draco. Ron is his best friend, but Harry also realizes that Draco is on our side now and that also needs to be accounted for."

sighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsighsigh

Back up in Harry and Draco's room, things were died down. Draco was sitting on his bed reading a book he had brought with him from Malfoy Manor. Harry had just recently stormed in and was re-reading a chapter from his potions text.

Draco felt a little bit guilty. He didn't know why. He didn't care if Harry was having trouble with the other two of the trio. But he didn't like the fact that Harry was moping around now and decided that he was going to cut back slightly on his remarks for now until things died down between the weasels, Granger, and Harry.

Draco sighed, something which he noticed everyone did a lot in this house, and looked up from his book over to Harry. Harry looked like a mixture of pissed and sadness. He figured that if he lost his first friends he'd be upset too.

Draco decided he'd do something he will never do again, "Sorry if I caused any problems this morning Potter."

Harry looked up at Draco and then back in his book. He decided to ignore the apology and come up with something sarcastic, "I thought we were on a first name basis now?"

Draco's eye twitched in annoyance. He was trying to be nice here!!

"Well sorry! I was just trying to be friendly!" Draco huffed and silently wished that he had ever tried to be different in a good way.

Harry went back to reading his text not caring to reply back to Draco. He couldn't concentrate however so he looked back up at Draco, who was still looking at him.

"Either help me with my potions, or stop staring at me!"

"Well if you'd ask politely then maybe I will," Draco shot back evenly.

Harry let out an irritated breath, "Draco, would you please stop being a prick and help me with my potions? _I'd really appreciate it, a lot._"

Draco dramatically set down his book on his bed and sat over on Harry's bed right next to him. Draco then took the potions book out of Harry's hand and looked over the section that he was reading.

He sat there for awhile just looking over it. Harry was starting to get impatient as the minutes rolled by with Draco not doing anything.

After twenty minutes of not doing anything Harry let out a growl, "Helping someone means speaking to them in this scenario! I can't learn anything if you won't talk to me about it!"

Draco finally looked up at Harry, "This isn't a Hogwarts text book!"

Harry looked down at his hands. It was indeed not a Hogwarts potion text book. It was from the library in this house.

"Sirius's father had a huge library up two floors from here. It takes up two floors. And this was a potions book," Harry sheepishly admitted, "But please don't let Sirius know that I am looking at it. He doesn't like anyone going into the library because of all its dark materials. But I was curious! It was so huge and I believe that if we are going to be fighting dark magic, then well, we should have the right to study the same!" Harry desperately tried to defend himself.

"Harry, _I_ personally don't care. Slytherins only rat on someone if it is to their benefit. Now what would I gain from telling on you? I only request that I get to see this mentioned library!"

"But still, why didn't you explain it to me?"

"These ingredients aren't your everyday potion ingredients. I was reading them over to see if I knew any of them… I don't know them. I was trying to figure out what a _mimbulus mimbletonia_ is!"

Harry looked at Draco with a small smile. For once, he knew something Draco didn't, "It's a very rare plant. None of which are at Hogwarts. Neville brought one to school in fifth year."

Draco looked at Harry, "Oh. Do you know what a borback skin is? This is ridiculous. If we go to the library, maybe it will be in there?"

"I don't know what a borback is, but I guess we can sneak off to the library if we really wanted to find out the answer."

"Good, then let's go!" Draco shot up from the bed and headed for the door. Harry grabbed the book for reference and opened up the door. He looked both ways making sure no one was there and headed west. Draco silently followed and when they walked up two flights of stairs. There was a door next to the other flight of stairs and Harry opened it.

Once inside, Harry quickly but quietly shut the door and locked it.

"Whoa! This library is HUGE!" Draco looked at the black granite floor and the white marble staircase. The stair case was just marble slabs levitating in midair and Draco thought it was ten times more glamorous than the one in Malfoy Manor. The books were on white shelves that were in black cases. On each black case, there was a family crest that was silver. It was the letter B. In the corners of the first floor part of the library were ivory podiums with some plant going up and down it. Draco thought he was in library heaven. "Has Granger been in here before?"

"Yeah she has. But when she noticed the reading material was dark she vowed to never come back."

Draco chuckled at that and started to randomly scan the shelves just to see what was actually there. He walked up the marble stairs and went to the next level.

Harry was walking a few steps behind Draco and found himself staring at Draco's back. His face was slightly tinged pink.

The second floor of the library looked like the one below it. There was a black leather couch close to a black balcony and Draco sat on it. "Just taking a little rest, those flights of stairs got me."

Harry sat next to Draco and opened up the book. He looked around it more and realized there was way more things that he had no idea about. He looked up from his book and looked around the big library. He also looked through the balcony area and sighed. "This is going to be a lot of researching," Harry muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Draco had just been looking around in general, dazed from how beautiful it was in here compared to the rest of the house. "I was just looking around and at the list of potions and ingredients that I have no idea about. It's going to be a lot of work."

Draco nodded. He didn't really think there was a response to that except to start working, but he didn't want to get up off the comfortable settee. He let his head fall back and he closed his eyes. It was silent in the room but he didn't mind.

Harry looked over at Draco again. _'He looks so relaxed and not crazy or mean.'_ Harry shook his head and stood up. He needed to busy himself.

Draco peaked through one eye at Harry's back. A smirk came to his face while he silently got up and crept behind Harry. _'One…Two…Three…'_ On three, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and semi-lifted him. Harry let out a shout before Draco dropped him, laughing. "I scared you," was all Draco could say.

Harry looked at Draco, his heart racing from being scared. "That wasn't nice Draco! You near scared me to death!"

Draco was still laughing. Harry walked off to one of the shelves and out of Draco's sight.

When Draco calmed down, he went back to the sofa and lied down. He started to think about how good it felt when Harry was pressed against him. He immediately got up and started thinking of other things and other people. He started to look at books to get his mind off a certain green-eyed boy… who was walking his way.

"Draco, I found out what a borback is!" Harry ran the rest of the way to Draco. There was a picture of what looked to be a screwed up rhino with yellow eyes. "It's a very rare creature that can be found on magical islands. Very scarce and near extinct. Killing them is illegal. But wow, it is ugly!"

Draco nodded in agreement. It made a certain growing problem go down.

"Since we found out what a borback is, I suggest we save the rest of the searching for the next few weeks. We have technically all summer to do this research," Draco suggested. He wanted to go back to their room.

Harry looked at Draco, "Okay. But I am taking these books back with me. Might be some other creatures in here that we haven't heard about."

With that being said, they both carefully walked back to their room unnoticed.

* * *

3,537 words!! holy shit for me!

Okay, for the borback, I thought I had made it up, but apparently, when I went to make sure that it didn't exist, I found out that it really does... online... uuuughhh!! So yeah. But it made it easier coming up with how it would look. and for the plant, it is in the fifth harry potter book.

Okay, So yeah, I need a lemon scene for Harry and Draco. Due May 6th. I need your penname in the subject box as well as the word lemon in front of it. So that way I know to check it. My email to send this to is  
SolemnXAngel (shift+2) aim. com okay?? THANKS!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I haven't recieved and lemons yet... eek...

I don't know when I will update next, but don't worry. I won't keep you all waiting any longer than... one week to one and a half weeks. Okay??

Thank you all who have reviewed!! I feel loved!

**Ai Teng  
**Chapter Five: Disappointments and Revealings  
Written by Duzen Broken DreamZ

* * *

That night during dinner, a wave of tension was in the air between Harry and his friends. Draco sat next to Harry. Ron didn't like that one bit, so he sat on the other side of Harry to make sure Draco didn't pull anything. Hermione was sitting across from Ron; Ginny sat next to her, in front of Harry. Luckily, Sirius was sitting across from Draco. He could sense Harry's unease, that was when he decided that it was best to sit there; for comfort.

Harry looked down at his plate. Ron was talking with Hermione and Ginny. Draco was in a light conversation with Lupin and Sirius. Harry pushed the food on his plate around. Things were just so awkward ever since Draco came. _'I didn't think that being civil would cause so many problems.'_

"…Harry could you pass the potatoes?" Ron asked, some broccoli was being shoved into his mouth after that. Harry obliged, disgusted that Ron would talk with his mouth full and stuff it even further afterwards.

"Ronald! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Came Hermione and Ginny at once.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and continued to put food on his plate and in his mouth. Harry pretty much lost all appetite that he had at that moment.

Draco snuck a brief glance at Harry. _'He looks bored and grossed out. I'd be too if I had to sit next to that filthy Weasel.'_Draco thought with disdain. He resumed talking to Sirius and Lupin about Buckbeak. He was shocked to learn that the damn thing was still alive. Although, he did find it fascinating to hear stories from Sirius about him escaping with Buckbeak.

After dinner had ended, Harry and Draco went up to their room. "So I see you are getting along with Sirius," Harry commented. Draco nodded. "I just can't believe that damn thing is still alive! I think I like hearing Sirius speak. He tells great stories."

Harry looked at Draco like he had three heads, "Forming a crush are we?"

"Oh, gods no! I was just merely saying that his stories are exciting and adventurous," Draco then put on a smirk and added, "However, they aren't near stimulating as you are _Harry_."

The purr in Draco's voice and the roll of his tongue to say his name caused Harry to stop midway of changing into night clothes and to flush a bright red. "Not to mention, I may not be forming a crush on Black, but I think you are forming a crush on me?" Draco then turned out the light that was beside his bed and turned away from Harry.

Harry stood there in the semi-darkness in shock. _'Why must he play these games?'_

Harry then started to finish getting changed before climbing into his own bed. He was dead tired; he decided that he was going to be a zombie for he couldn't sleep in his deadness. That caused him to give out an irritated sigh. _'Fuck Malfoy. I can't believe he'd go off and say these stupid things… Better yet, I can't believe I keep acting like a fool when he does.'_

* * *

Morning; it is supposed to be refreshing and a great start of what would be a perfect day. This wasn't the case when Draco woke up. He could hear Harry yelling outside of the bedroom door. Even though his hair was frazzled, as well as his coherency, he got up and went to the bedroom door. It was slightly ajar and he could see through the crack that Harry and Ron were going at it again.

Draco opened up the door. The argument immediately stopped and Ron huffed and glared at both Harry and Draco. "If you don't mind Harry and Weasel, some of us are trying to still sleep here."

"FUCK OFF MALFOY! I AM TALKING TO HARRY AND WE WILL BE AS LOUD AS WE WANT THANK YOU!" Ron shouted.

At that moment, Remus and Sirius decided to enter upon the shouting match.

"SO WHY ARE WE ALL SHOUTING?" Sirius yelled out at the three teens. He saw Draco standing in the doorway of his and Harry's room, Harry was standing a foot away from him and a red faced Ron was glaring at all of them.

Harry decided to answer, "Ron here is being a git again about being civil. Draco just opened up the door because our arguing had woken him up and Ron shouted back at him."

"Why don't we just go down stairs; all of us?" Remus suggested. Sirius walked behind Harry and put his hands on his godson's shoulders. He started to push/walk Harry towards the stairs. Draco walked out into the hallway while shutting his bedroom door, and sneered at Ron. He then proceeded to walk down the stairs, trailing Sirius and Harry's steps. Remus looked at Ron expectantly, "Ron, you need to behave. If you don't you will have to go back to the Burrow, and I know how much you don't want that. Draco is attempting to be civil, and I was hoping you'd be doing the same," Remus then walked off.

Ron just stood there, his anger slowly rising. He didn't go downstairs, but did go back up to his room. He was livid.

Draco sat next to Harry again at the table in the kitchen. He almost felt bad for causing all this trouble, but at the moment, he could care less because of his hatred for Weasley. "Once again, sorry," Draco muttered under his breath. Harry looked up at Draco, his face void of anything. "Don't apologize for actually trying to be a better person. I am compelled to apologize on Ron's behalf, but that wouldn't teach Ron a lesson," Harry whispered.

"Secrets don't make friends!" Sirius looked at Harry and Draco.

"But friends do," Draco retorted, "Well, at least acquaintances do in this case."

Harry let out a small chuckle while Remus smiled from behind his tea cup. Sirius, in mock hurt, sniffed and said in a sad voice to Remus, "Moony, I'm not their friend! Can I be yours though?"

Remus, wanting to play along, simply stated, "Sorry Padfoot. I don't hang around convicts."

The three of them laughed, and Sirius pretended to bawl like a little child. That was, of course, until Severus Snape walked in. "Black, would you stop that annoying sound that is coming out of that gap in your face?"

"Depends; are you going to take a shower?"

"Sirius and Sevvy, can't you two play nice?" Draco asked, whining.

"Draco, what did I tell you about calling me that?" Came the potions master's disgusted reply.

"Yeah _Sevvy_, can't you and I just play nice?" Sirius mocked. He then said a sharp 'ow!' after being kicked by both Remus and Draco.

"I am being nice to you for Harry's sake, so can you please be nice to my godfather for mine? Show some decency!" Draco snapped.

"HE is your GODFATHER?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes he is you dimwit," Draco glared.

Harry scrunched up his face at Draco and Draco thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. "Harry, if you keep making those faces at me I just might explode in delight," Draco whispered very quietly. No one in the room even knew Draco had said anything besides the now flaming red Harry.

Sirius looked over at his godson and saw that he was red, "Harry are you okay? You're not sick are you?"

Harry immediately paled, "Sirius, please don't start that again! I am not sick I can gladly assure you that!"

Draco started laughing at the thought of yesterday morning when Sirius had fussed over Harry. "Stop laughing, yesterday wasn't funny especially when you-," Harry cut himself off realizing that he almost let slip that Draco had made innuendos. He didn't know why exactly he was scared to admit it, but at the same time he didn't want to admit to anyone else that he had actually _enjoyed it_.

Upon noticing Harry's renewed flushed face and how he hadn't finished his sentence, Sirius got curious. _'Thankfully curiosity killed the cat, not dog.'_

Draco had noticed this too and laughed even harder. Severus stared in shock at his godson. He'd seen Draco laugh before, but not like this. He shook his head.

"Ugh, I am going back up to my room," Harry said while standing up and leaving. Draco's laughter can be heard from up the stairs. He was surprised when he didn't hear the portrait of Mrs. Black screaming.

About ten minutes of sulking in his room for no reason, Draco entered. Draco looked at Harry and then pointed to the books from the library. "You want to go?"

Harry shook his head. "Well we could go and just…talk?" Draco suggested. In the three days that he had been here (well technically two and starting the third) he had come to learn a lot about Harry; things he liked.

"Talk about what? Stuff for you to just go off and make your little innuendos at me and then laugh at my expense?"

"No, I want to talk because I have learned so much within these past couple of days. And if we are going to be civil, and I am hoping at least for friends, that we could talk?" Draco actually wanted to call Harry out on something from last night about crushes.

Harry, seemingly hesitant, finally agreed.

Leading the way to the library again, Harry started to think of what on earth Draco could want to talk about this time. Draco, behind Harry, couldn't get his eyes off of him.

* * *

They were on the leather sofa again in a slightly awkward, semi-comfortable silence. Draco was the comfortable one. Harry, on the other hand, was nervous and fiddling with his thumbs. Draco was content to just sit there and stare at Harry while his thumbs played war with one another.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"Well, you know how last night you made that comment about me forming a crush on Sirius?" Draco gave a small smirk.

Harry gulped but nodded anyway.

"Well do you also remember me saying that maybe you had a crush on me?" Once Harry nodded, Draco made his clincher, "I don't exactly remember you trying to refute on that statement. And I don't see you doing so now."

Harry's face was pale when he whispered, "I thought that you weren't going to talk to me to laugh at my expense?"

Draco just chuckled, "Who says I am laughing at your expense? I am just curious is all?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't like you Draco. So stop it. If this is all you wanted to talk about, then fuck you."

"I thought you said you didn't like me?"

Harry looked over at Draco, anger gleaming in his emerald eyes, "You are an asshole."

"Okay, so forget what I said. How about we just ask each other random questions about each other, and then answer them honestly," Draco suggested. He felt bad now for making Harry mad.

"Whatever."

"Who do you think is hotter, the Weaselette or Granger?"

"I prefer not to answer that question."

"Good answer. I wouldn't even dare choose myself."

"Are you always such a jerk?"

"Not always, I can be nice. It just depends on who it is, is all. Do you fancy men or women?"

"Does what we say in here leave this room?"

"No it does not. It doesn't even leave our mouths unless we are alone," assured Draco.

"I like both," Harry quietly said, "what about you?"

"I thought I already established that I am a swinger of both sides…?"

"I am asking which you **prefer** though."

"I fancy more men than I do women. Just something about dick that makes me likey," Draco said teasingly.

Harry became a cherry again, "you're turn to ask."

"Do you find me attractive?" Draco raised an eyebrow in question while looking Harry squarely in the eyes.

Harry visibly gulped and his eyes went wide. Should he lie? Before he had time to think of the answer to that, his mouth decided not to, "yes."

Harry's face lit up on fire after that came out of his mouth. Draco's eyes went a little wide, but he quickly regained composure. He hadn't honestly been expecting that answer.

Harry's cheeks burned with shame. He glanced at Draco who looked slightly confused in his composure.

"So what is with this sudden change in attitude? I mean you aren't arrogant, and you have at least apologized to me like twice already," Harry asked after a few very awkward minutes.

* * *

Down four flights of stairs, Sirius was trying to find Harry. He needed to tell Harry that there was going to be a meeting that night. He growled to himself. He had absolutely no idea where!

Sirius spotted Remus on the stairs that led to the downstairs. "Remy! I can't find Harry or Draco for that matter!" Sirius whined.

"Did you check their room? How about Buckbeak's room? They could be…Harry knows not to go in there, so that is out of the question," Remus looked at Sirius.

"Harry knows not to go where?"

"The library; Harry knows you don't like the library."

"But that is the only place I haven't checked. Maybe he is in there?" Sirius hoped that Harry hadn't disobeyed him.

When they reached the library and quietly opened the door, they could hear Harry asking Draco a question. They got a little closer.

* * *

Draco looked at Harry, "I changed my attitude at first because Dumbledore told me to otherwise he wouldn't let me stay here. Then I decided to go beyond that because I realized that I couldn't keep up my façade; it wasn't me. So I let myself go, sort of. I won't have any one in Slytherin, I don't have a family to go back to, and so I might as well try making new friends here. We are fighting on the same side, so things should be mutual and stuff," Draco ended lamely.

He was just about to ask Harry a question when he was interrupted by an angry Sirius and a slightly perplexed Remus.

"Sirius, Remus! Look I know you said not to go into the library-,"

"Exactly; and yet you are in here! Harry! You know I don't like this library and I thought you out of everyone else in this house would respect my wishes that you wouldn't go into here!" Sirius angrily exclaimed.

"Sirius, we were only in here to-," Harry was cut off again, but this time by Draco.

"Sirius, Harry took me in here on my request," Draco held up his hand when he saw Sirius was about to interrupt, "let me finish! Anyway, Harry told me that you didn't like the library, but I kept insisting. We only wanted a private place to talk besides our bedroom. If you are going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me."

Sirius looked a bit put off. He was angry and now he was confused. He didn't know what to do in this situation, "Well, the two of you, get out of here and go back to your room. Harry there is a meeting tonight. Be ready at nine sharp," Sirius bit out.

Harry meekly nodded and said a quick apology while grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him down the marble staircase and out of the library. He was biting his lip and his eyes were slightly glossy. He had never made Sirius mad at him; never made him disappointed. It hurt a lot to know Sirius was angry with him.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Harry," Remus asked.

"No, he knew better even if Draco had asked. He could have simply said no. But he didn't do that, he said yes. I-I am just so mad at him Remus! I can't believe he would do this to me!" Sirius looked into Remus's eyes. Both looked tired. Sirius sighed, looked around briefly, and then started to go down the staircase. Remus looked at Sirius's retreating form.

* * *

Harry, with one finally painful yank, threw Draco into their room and slammed the door. He then threw himself on his bed facing away from the door. He rolled onto his side and started to silently let out tears.

Draco just stood there, rubbing his sore arm. _'That is going to leave a bruise.'_ He sat on his own bed before he let his back touch the mattress. He looked at Harry's shaking form and bit his own lip. He didn't know what to do. Should he comfort him or leave him be?

Draco looked up on the wall opposite his and Harry's beds. A clock was there and it read three thirty. He looked back over to Harry and noticed Harry was still. He softly called out Harry's name only to find out he was asleep.

Draco sighed and realized that today was one of the worst days of his life and he really fucked up big time. He layed on his bed just staring at the ceiling.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review... until next time with chapter 6!!


	6. Chapter 6

THIS WAS A QUICK UPDATE! wahoo!! Hope you all enjoy it and I hope you don't hate me for it's short (but necessary content)

I want to give a shout out to **the lone wolf cries** and to **rnl1993** both are awesome!! (I can't believe I actually did a shout out... I am a promise breaker... :cries:)  
Anyway.. on with the story!

**Ai Teng**  
Chapter Six: Momma Mia  
Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ

* * *

Some time had passed and Draco looked at the clock; it read eight fifty. He then looked over at Harry and noticed that he was still sleeping. _'Guess I should wake him up?'_ Draco sighed and got off the bed. He didn't even remember what he had been thinking about the past five hours.

He sauntered over to Harry's bed and gently shook him. Harry opened up his eyes and groaned. He didn't want to be woken up. He looked over his shoulder and saw Draco. "What the hell do you want?"

Draco sighed again, "You have to be downstairs at the meeting in ten minutes."

Harry looked at the clock and then out the window, "Oh, thanks I guess."

Draco just shook his head and went back over to his own bed. "You feel any better than from before?"

Harry replayed what happened earlier in his head and tied in his emotions of how he felt now that he thought about it. He shook his head, 'no'.

"Sorry."

Harry got off the bed and then sat back down. He didn't know what to do. Was Sirius still mad at him? He hoped not. "I don't know what to do. I have ten minutes until I have to be downstairs, and normally I'd be there ahead of time, but if Sirius is still mad at me… I don't want to be there."

"Well, why don't you just go downstairs anyway? I'm pretty sure he wouldn't stay mad this long," Draco tried to help. He honestly didn't think Sirius the type to hold a grudge.

Harry stood up again and walked towards the door, only to stop and sit on Draco's bed. "I don't know…"

Draco got up, "Where the hell is your Gryffindor bravery?" Draco went over to Harry and shoved him off his bed. "Don't sit on my bed and act all sorry. Just go downstairs and face it. You are going to have to speak to him eventually!"

Harry groaned. He didn't want to, but Draco was right.

Harry then walked out of the room and went down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see that only Lupin was in there. "Hey Harry."

"Oh… hey Lupin," Harry was expecting to see some of the order members to be in there all ready, "Where is everyone?"

"The meeting was moved to tomorrow. Come, sit down," Remus motioned his hands to a chair that was across from him.

Harry sat down and took in a deep breath.

"So where is Sirius?" Harry dared to ask.

"He's up at the library. You know he didn't mean to snap at you like that," Remus added, "it's just that you know how he gets when it comes to certain rooms in this house."

Harry looked down at his hands and nodded. He bit his lip.

Remus looked at Harry, "Why did you both go in there?"

"We needed a place to talk."

"What's wrong with your room?"

"I don't know. It's depressing? We just needed a change in scenery that was still private. And since I knew that no one would be in the library, or ever check it, I mentioned that place. Then Draco said that he wanted to see it. I told him that Sirius didn't want anyone going in there, but I don't know…" Harry trailed off. It wasn't a complete lie. It just wasn't the whole truth.

Remus let out a long breath, "If it makes you feel better, Sirius isn't mad at you anymore?"

Harry shook his head, "I just don't like the fact that I made him mad and upset with me in the first place."

Harry got up and went back to his room.

"That was a quick meeting," Draco said the second that Harry walked in.

"Just be quiet."

"I was just saying…"

"There was no meeting tonight. They rescheduled it for tomorrow."

"Oh…"

Harry sat on his bed and rolled his head. After hearing several faint pops, he laid down. "What time is it?"

Draco looked up from his book he was reading, "It is only nine fifteen."

Harry took his pillow and smothered himself with it. "I take it that you are bored?"

Harry's response was a groan. Draco let out a small laugh at Harry's antics. "We could talk… in here."

Harry took the pillow off his face and glared over in Draco's direction. "Talk about what this time?"

"I don't know anything. Random always works… sometimes," Draco attempted a smile but once looking at Harry, he burst out laughing. It's not like Harry was making a face or anything, but it was just funny. He didn't know why.

"I am starting to think again that you are crazy."

"Okay, let's play that 'Guess if I am Lying' game again!" Draco's feet were kicking the side of his bed in excitement. He had an idea!

"What the _hell_ Draco?" Harry had a small smile on his face. It was funny to see this open side of Draco.

Draco plopped onto Harry's bed and leaned into him, "Do you want to play?! Do you? Do you?"

"Yes, fine Draco we can play!" Harry said with a smile. "Are you hyper?"

"Now, now, Harry, we are playing the 'Guess if I am Lying' game; not the truth game!" Draco said playfully.

Harry mocked glared and let out a small laugh.

"I want to go first!" Draco said loudly in Harry's ear, "Okay, am I lying when I say that I actually hate Quidditch?"

"You're lying."

"Nope; the only reason why I played the stupid thing was because my father made me. He told me I had to one-up everyone else."

Harry's eyes were wide. "You really don't like Quidditch? You really are crazy!"

Draco just laughed at that, "You're turn."

"Red hair turns me on," Harry managed to say that with a straight face. He was lying, of course, but he only said it for a joke.

"Considering you have a crush on me, I am going to say no."

Harry started to laugh. Draco joined in too.

"I think green eyes are inferior to my beautiful blazing blue ones," Draco said while sticking his finger under his nose and pointing his head up to show that he was making fun of himself.

Harry laughed, "Oh yes, the mighty Slytherin of course would always think himself of better no matter what."

"True," Draco chuckled when Harry slapped Draco with his pillow, "your turn Harry."

"I hate cats."

"True?"

"No actually, I love cats. They are all soft and furry and cuddly," Harry said with a huge smile, "What? You said randomness works!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo1scene-change1

The next day was boring. During breakfast Ron ignored Harry completely. It was fine for Harry because Harry was talking to Draco. Hermione and Ginny were talking about things that were in a popular girl magazine that they both read; Fred and George were talking to Molly about new inventions that they were going to make (Molly wasn't happy and didn't want to hear it); Sirius and Remus were just sitting there and eating, and every so often would comment on something from whatever conversation they were listening to.

That afternoon, Harry and Draco were in their room reading their own books.

That night, however, Harry had a meeting and was sitting in-between Sirius and Remus. Everyone that was supposed to be there was.

Dumbledore started speaking, "I have just learned last night, that Voldemort just found out that Draco won't be receiving his dark mark ever. He has sent out death eaters to try to find him. They are still searching and even though I trust all of you, I need to make it very clear that no one is to speak of Draco Malfoy outside of this house. Not just for fear of Draco's safety, but for your own.

On lighter news, we have captured three lower rank death eaters. Their identities are still unknown however. We have Kingsley looking them up in the ministry."

A small applaud broke up in the room, while it didn't seem like much to have only caught three death eaters, it was still good news.

000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000ooo

Harry sat on his bed, looking down at his hands. Draco was in the hallway talking to Dumbledore about the current situation. What Dumbledore didn't say was that Narcissa, Draco's mother, was forced to get the dark mark or be killed. Narcissa chose to get the mark for her life, and she was one of the death eaters captured.

Draco reentered the room a little pale in the face. "I can't believe it… they aren't going to hand her over to the ministry, are they?" Draco asked Harry with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Harry didn't know what to say, "I don't know. Knowing Dumbledore though, he probably won't. I mean, she was forced to get the mark. It's not like she was a willing participant and it's also not like she has killed anyone."

Draco lay on his bed and let out a long rugged breath. He loved his mother deeply and hoped that she didn't have to be sent out to Azkaban. A thought came to him.

He shot up out of his bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs. He was praying to whoever lived in the sky that Dumbledore was still there. Draco inwardly smiled; he was.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is it?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes glowing.

"I was wondering if we could speak in private again sir."

Once the room emptied out upon request, Draco cleared his throat, "I was wondering what you are going to do with my mother?"

Dumbledore smiled, "She is going to stay here in a room of her own. Only Sirius, Remus, Harry, you, and I know she will be living here."

"But Harry said he didn't know what you were going to do with her."

"I am assuming that you are going to tell him," Dumbledore brought his head down so his eyes were above the rims of his glasses, "is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"I-yes, I was wondering why you don't just go into Malfoy Manor and arrest Lucius?"

"We can't get access to the Manor without the keeper."

"I am the keeper; I would be more than willing to take you there!" Draco said desperately.

"Young Draco, I thank you for your offer. I will take time to consider it."

* * *

Thanks again and review!!


	7. Chapter 7

Kittenonabroomstick: What I did mean was that it wasn't mentioned in the meeting only because Narcissa was to be remained hidden. Sorry if I confused you!! But thanks for the review!!

**Ai Teng**  
Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ  
Chapter Seven: Transitions, Apologies, and Love Interests (Warning-Lemon!)

* * *

The next couple of weeks, turned into two months. It was quite eventful for Harry and Draco. Draco would visit his mother during the day if he was bored. He'd sometimes take Harry, whom Narcissa has come fond of.

At nights, Harry and Draco would play their silly little games and both have become more accepting of throwing out acquaintances and recognizing they are friends.

Sirius, it seems, had completely forgotten about the library incident after awhile and forgave Harry and apologized for being so harsh. Remus had winked at Harry from behind Sirius's back, to which Harry had given a small chuckle.

Ron still was wary of Draco, but had overall forgiven the past. That didn't mean him and Draco didn't argue. Hermione and Harry would have to break it up from time to time, but it was always still good.

Dumbledore had considered Draco's offer a week after Draco proposed it. Draco took Dumbledore, six order members, and three aurors to Malfoy Manor. Lucius had been outraged at Draco's treachery. When Draco had come back to Grimmauld Place, he told his mother what he had done and she'd given him a big hug.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now two weeks before school was to start. It was nighttime and Harry and Draco were playing the 'Guess if I am Lying' game. Both were sitting on Harry's bed, which they moved completely to the corner so that not only was the headboard against the wall, but so was the one side; all of the pillows that both of them had, were against the wall, and they were leaning on them; laughing and joking around and having a good time.

"Am I lying," Draco started, he was sort of hesitant to say this because even though he knew how Harry felt, he wasn't sure if Harry wanted to, "am I lying when I say that I-I like you…like-like you?"

Draco gulped and started to fidget when Harry didn't respond right away. "I'm not sure," Harry whispered. His head was low and his bangs covered his eyes. Draco moved from his position to crouch in front of Harry's slumped form. He slowly moved Harry's bangs from his eyes and looked directly into them. Green met gray-blue and both for the moment, stopped breathing. Draco then responded in all cheesy-ness, "It's true."

Harry showed another nervous impulse when he burst out laughing. Draco's hurt eyes however made him stop, "Sorry… it's another bad habit I do when I don't know what to do…"

Draco looked away. "It's my turn now… Am I lying when I say that I would like for this… whatever this is… to be something more?" Harry asked quietly. He was staring at Draco intently and he felt so unsure of himself.

Draco looked back at Harry finally, "R-really? You'd like to?"

"Yeah, I mean, I _did_ have a crush on you," Harry said jokingly to lighten up the awkwardness that had come over them.

Draco let out a small laugh, "So what do we do now?"

"I thought we were playing the other game?"

Draco sat back next to Harry and put his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Am I lying if I said that we were boyfriends?"

Harry purposely kept his mouth shut for a moment; he wanted to make Draco feel uncomfortable again to be funny.

Draco squirmed… _'Maybe I shouldn't have said that? Oh god, he probably is scared off!'_ He stopped thinking though when he heard Harry laugh, "You wouldn't be lying."

Draco smiled and gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek, "You're a bastard you know?"

Harry gave off a small blush at the kiss but otherwise everything was good—sort of.

"Draco, I want to be boyfriends, but I don't think we should say anything just yet. Ron has just started to accept the fact that you aren't going to kill us all and no one else knows but you that I also like guys… So can we keep this a secret until I am ready to-," Harry was cut off my Draco's lips.

Draco pulled away and smiled softly, "I don't mind Harry. Just don't keep me waiting forever to give you some p.d.a."

Harry bit his bottom lip when he smiled. He pulled Draco down on his bed and rested his head on Draco's chest. Draco, in return, wrapped his arms around Harry and both fell asleep like that.

When Draco woke up, he noticed that one of his pillows was holding onto him. He gave a start, completely forgetting about the events of the night before, and pushed the pillow away. The so-called pillow groaned, "Draco, why'd you do that for?"

"H-Harry, what are you doing in… Oh, never mind, I remember… Sorry, go back to sleep," Draco's face flushed and he curled around Harry once more. Harry snorted and started laughing at Draco's confused rambling. Draco pulled Harry in and squeezed him really hard.

Harry sat up and poked Draco in the face. Both were laughing at this point and Draco pulled Harry back down and pressed his lips to him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and smiled. Draco continued to give small pecks to Harry and started to go towards his jaw line. Harry's eyes closed and he bit his lip in bliss. Draco tongued his way to Harry's neck and started to kiss it. Draco swept his tongue over the area and started sucking and biting it.

Harry let out a soft moan and pulled Draco into him more. Draco went back up to Harry's face and once again placed his lips over Harry's. His tongue swept Harry's bottom lip and Harry let him in. It was a soft, yet slightly passionate kiss.

About a minute into it, Harry and Draco sadly had to part. Someone was knocking on their door. With one last peck, Draco got up and opened it. _'Great, the Weasel and Granger just had to ruin our moment!'_

Harry immediately shot out of bed and got up behind Draco. "Hey guys, good morning; sleep well?"

Harry's nervous attitude did not go unnoticed. "What the hell did you do to him Malfoy?! Harry, if he's threatened you or something, tell me and I will hex the living daylights out of him!"

Hermione slapped Ron in the back of the head, "We just wanted to see if you guys wanted to come down to breakfast with us. Ginny and the others are already up."

Draco looked at Harry. He didn't want to go just yet.

"We will be down in a few. Just need to get ready is all."

Harry shut their door and Draco immediately pressed his lips against Harry's again. "Can't we just skip breakfast? I'd rather have you," Draco murmured.

Harry laughed at that; he was used to Draco's remarks by now. He leaned into another kiss, his tongue darting into Draco's mouth. The both of them moaned and both pulled each other in. Harry tilted his head to one side and felt his back hit the wall. Draco pressed himself completely against Harry, who gasped in delight.

Draco started to tease Harry's neck again. Harry let out another moan and Draco had to help support him because he had suddenly become weak in the knees.

**LEMON ALERT!** (Skip ahead if you don't want to read this part!)

Draco grabbed Harry's behind and pulled him upward. Harry gasped and threw his legs around Draco. Draco then carried Harry over to Draco's bed and bend over so Harry's back was against the mattress. Draco's feet were still on the floor, but he was bent over Harry. Harry's legs and arms were wrapped around Draco, tight. Draco was still attacking Harry's neck, kissing and biting all the flesh he could get.

Harry let out a pleasure-filled moan and his hips rocked against Draco's. Draco groaned and ravished Harry's mouth while grinding himself in response to Harry.

Any moans that came from the two were muffled by tongued kisses. Their clothed thrusts became quicker and their gasping pants were shorter as they both became desperate to reach maximum pleasure. Harry threw his head back and let out a moan while his body shook from his first climax ever. Draco grunted and kept grinding throughout their climax and pulled Harry's face towards his and gave a small kiss.

**END OF LEMON!**

Draco rolled next to Harry, holding his hand. "I don't think you and I will be making it to breakfast today."

Harry turned his head to look at Draco, "Why?"

"I need a shower, and so do you. Not to mention we need to place a concealment charm on your neck, Mr. Potter," Draco said playfully. Then he looked down and then back up at the ceiling, "I am going to get a change of clothes and I am going to go to the bathroom now. I am so… gross."

Harry let out a laugh. "Before you go, could you conceal my tormented neck?"

Draco did so just before he left the room.

Harry looked at the door and couldn't believe what he had just done. _'It was amazing! But…did we do this too soon?'_ Harry didn't think about that though. It was very uncomfortable in a certain area and he grabbed his wand and cleaned it up.

A small chuckle left past his lips as he thought of is intimate moment again with Draco. He bit his lip, turned over, and buried his face in the blankets; he let out a very girlish squeal thanking that no one else was there to witness it.

0000000000**(Read authors note at bottom when finished!!)**000000000000000

Draco walked out of the shower, relishing in the fact that he and Harry were together and did something beautiful… then he frowned though when he thought of his pants. "Wait, I could just clean them," Draco slapped his forehead for his stupidity.

Draco looked in the mirror and slicked his hair back. He noticed how his lips were still slightly puffy from kissing Harry. A smile graced him.

When he reached his room, Harry was still on his bed. "Hey Harry," Draco said.

Harry looked over to his right and saw Draco in the doorway, "H-hi." Both were smiling.

Draco got between Harry's legs again and pressed himself against him. "Draco, you just got out of the shower…"

"Yeah, and stupid me forgot that I could just spell my clothes clean," Draco kissed Harry.

Harry broke the kiss, "I think we should wait to do this again. Besides, I need to take a shower no matter what happens."

Draco pouted but let Harry up anyways.

00000000000000000000(read authors note when done!!)00000000000000000

When lunch rolled around, both boys went to the kitchen. Since they decided to skip breakfast, they both were very hungry.

"Where were you two?! You told us that you'd be down in a few for breakfast, but you didn't show up!" Ron questioned.

"We just weren't hungry is all, sorry," Harry answered.

"Not hungry for food anyway," Draco muttered. Harry pinched him and Draco started to laugh. The teens didn't notice that Sirius and Remus had heard them.

Sirius looked over at Remus and subtly pointed to the oblivious duo. Remus shrugged to show that he didn't know anything.

"You two seem chummy today," Sirius commented. He wanted to get to the reason of Harry and Draco acting abnormal.

"We are not chummy, just friends joking around… to an extent," Harry said while pinching Draco again.

"Keep doing that Potter and see what happens," Draco sexily said.

Harry let out a laugh. He supposed that it was alright for Draco to joke around; just as long as he didn't have to lie to his friends about it.

"And what would happen?" Ron rudely interrupted.

"Gosh, Weasley, can't you mind your own business for one minute? Harry and I are just joking around. Something that you obviously can't do either," Draco drawled.

Ron's face turned red, "Harry, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"Ron, I thought we were past this! He didn't do anything wrong! You are the one who started it. And while I thank you for just trying to look out for me and all; I need you to understand that I can handle myself. Not to mention Draco and I really were just messing around," Harry didn't want to start fighting with Ron again.

"So you are choosing the ferret over me?"

"RON! WILL YOU PLEASE STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC?" Harry shouted.

Draco just shook his head and went back to eating his food.

Ron huffed and glared once more at Draco before storming out of the kitchen. "And you Draco just ignore him the next time!"

Draco just shrugged. Sirius gave a worried glance to Harry, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine Sirius," Harry mumbled. He picked up a piece of his sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth. He started to think that he could never tell Ron about him and Draco at this point.

Draco didn't like seeing his Harry all upset, so he poked him in the stomach. Harry gave a start. He hadn't expected to be poked. He glanced over at the grinning Draco and just shook his head. A small smile appeared on his face, but he didn't say anything. Apparently that was fine with Draco because Draco left him alone after that.

0000000(**read authors note at bottom when done reading!!**)000000000000000000

Harry and Draco both went back to their room. "Can we play our game?"

Draco looked at Harry. Harry never asked to play; it was always Draco who did, "Which game?"

"I want to play 'Guess if I am Lying'," Harry said as he grabbed Draco's hand and threw him on Harry's bed. Draco laughed and seated himself more comfortably against Harry's headboard. Harry then sat down on the bed and Draco pulled him in so Harry's back was against Draco's chest. "Do you want to go first this time?"

Harry nodded, "Am I lying when I say that I can't believe we are together?"

"No, and that is because I can't believe it still," Draco kissed Harry's head. Random dark hairs tickled at his face and he rubbed his cheek against it.

"Your turn Draco," Harry whispered, content. He was feeling kind of sleepy.

Draco hugged Harry but didn't move his arms after, "Am I lying when I say that I think that you are sleepy?"

Harry let out a tired laugh and yawned, "Actually, I am kind of sleepy. But I don't think you are playing the game right. It's supposed to be about you that I have to guess."

Draco sighed, "I know, but I just felt like asking. I am tired myself. How about we go to sleep?"

Harry agreed and Draco shifted so the both of them were on the mattress. They curled up together and both fell asleep just like that.

Sirius, after looking how upset his godson had been, had wanted to have a talk with him. He realized that they hadn't had one of their talks in awhile and he was missing it dearly. So he went upstairs and lightly knocked on Harry's door. When no response came, Sirius quietly opened the door and was shocked at what he saw.

He crept back downstairs, a little pale in the face. Sirius went in search of Remus instead to tell him the latest scoop on Harry and Draco.

Some time had passed and when Harry woke up, it was pitch black outside. He lit up his wand and clumsily walked over to the wall with the clock on it; it read twelve twenty three. He groaned and a yawn came out. He was tired, but he couldn't go back to sleep.

Harry chose to wake up Draco. If he had to stay awake, then shouldn't his boyfriend suffer too?

Draco smacked the hand that nudged him away. "Go away, I'm…" he trailed off.

Harry let out a small laugh at this but continued to prod the poor Slytherin until Draco finally opened his eyes five minutes later. "Harry, love, it is still dark outside. Would you please care to explain _why_ you woke me up at such an ungodly hour?"

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted you to suffer with me."

Draco whimpered and turned over onto his stomach. "_Why?_" He asked into the pillow.

"I told you, now get up and entertain me please!"

Draco slowly got up off Harry's bed only to shove Harry onto Draco's bed and climb on top. He placed his face in the crook of Harry's neck and started to kiss. Just as Harry was getting into it, his eyebrows furrowed; Draco had stopped.

"Draco?" Harry whispered. Draco didn't respond so he pushed Draco slightly off of him so he could look at Draco's face. He huffed when he saw that Draco was sleeping.

He then sighed. Harry carefully pushed Draco off him and then carefully positioned Draco on his bed. Then he lay down next to Draco and went for counting sheep. It must have worked because the next time Harry woke up the sun was out. He looked behind him and saw Draco was still sleeping. _'How the hell can he still be sleep starting from afternoon of yesterday, and all through the night?!'_

Harry pushed Draco off the bed. Draco shot right up instantly, "Why must you keep waking me up?" Harry pointed to the sun outside in the sky.

Draco let out some air in his lungs before walking out of the room. Confused, Harry followed him.

Draco sat in a seat in the kitchen; his appearance was startling. His night clothes were all ruffled up and his hair was practically sticking up all over the place. The scowl on his face was a good indication that he was grumpy and not in a good mood at all.

"Sleep well Draco?" Sirius chuckled. Draco glared in his direction and gave a curt nod to Lupin who set a plate full of eggs and bacon down. Harry sat down next to him. "Good morning Sirius, Remus," Harry said cheerfully.

"I see you finally got back to sleep," Draco said bitterly.

"Yeah, and I don't see why you're so mad. I woke you up and you fell back to sleep instantly."

"You shoved me off the bed this morning! That was one very rude way of waking someone up!"

"So?"

Sirius burst out laughing at the bickering the secret lovers were making.

The two both finally stopped their argument and went to eating. They were having a light conversation with Sirius and Remus when Hermione and Ginny walked in. "Hello girls!" Sirius exclaimed.

Both smiled at him and Remus and said something on the lines of 'Good Morning'. They ignored Harry and Draco; which made Harry really mad because Hermione was supposed to be the smart and understanding one. She was also supposed to be the more mature one of the trio and yet she was acting so childish. This was behavior that he expected from Ginny and Ron, not Hermione.

He just shrugged them off.

"Harry, when you are done eating, can I have a talk with you in my room?" Sirius questioned. He wanted to talk to Harry about what he saw and just to talk to him in general.

"Sure, I'd love to. We haven't talked in awhile have we?" Harry smiled. Sirius smiled back and shook his head.

00000000000000000(**authors note when done!**)0000000000000000

Sirius led the way to his room with almost a jump in his step. He was so happy to finally be able to have another long awaited talk with Harry.

After being seated on a nice plush sofa, Sirius started, "So how have things been the past couple of months for you Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Well things were good. Ron and Draco had started to sort of get along, Draco and I became friends, and Lucius is in Azkaban. But lately things kind of suck cause of the whole Ron thing and Hermione is acting like a bitch."

Sirius let out a small laugh before hugging Harry, "I am pretty sure that those two will come to their senses eventually. Don't worry about it, 'kay?"

Harry nodded but deep down he didn't believe what Sirius said. They'd never accept Draco.

"So, how's Draco doing?" Sirius put on a smirk.

"He's doing well I guess. Why ask me when you've seen him?"

"Well…" Sirius let out a big smile, "Let's just say that I know that there is something going on between you two."

Harry's face paled, "Um, like what?"

Sirius laughed, "It's okay to be gay Harry. If you must know, I and Remus are together. Okay, I won't tell if you won't!"

Harry's eyebrows shot up into his hairline at Sirius's bluntness. That and the fact that him and REMUS?

"Are you for real?"

"Yep; he and I are happy too! We've been together ever since I escaped. Well, we were going out when we were in Hogwarts and after that too, but when I was thrown into Azkaban we had to break things off. But we are back together, yes sir!"

Harry let out a laugh. He still couldn't believe it.

"So how did you know Draco and I were together?"

"I wanted to have a talk with you last night and no one answered the door when I knocked so I opened it. I saw you both on your bed fast asleep cuddling with one another," Sirius smiled. Harry let out another laugh.

"But in all seriousness, I can see that you are very stressed out Harry. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong. Ron and Hermione, including Ginny, just can't accept the fact that Draco isn't bad. And when I thought that they had, Ron proved me wrong yesterday. I just don't understand why they keep looking at the past, and why they can't just pay attention on the now. Draco is actually really amazing, and I learned quite some shocking things about him. Like, did you know that he _hates_ Quidditch? Yeah, I know. I thought he was truly crazy at the moment. I mean, how could someone hate Quidditch?"

Sirius shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Quidditch is the best wizard sport ever!"

Harry laughed.

"Listen, if Ron and Hermione can't accept Draco, don't make them. Just ask them… wait… that wouldn't work. We have already asked them to just ignore him and they can't seem to do that properly, or at least Ron can't."

Harry looked down, "I don't want to have to keep my relationship with Draco a secret. Draco is being great about it, but he even told me that he doesn't want to be closeted up forever. I can't blame him either. It's just I know that if I tell them about him and I, then they are going to hate me because Ron already thinks that I am choosing Draco over him," Harry looked up at Sirius with tears in his eyes, "I don't want to lose my friends, but I don't want to shut Draco out."

Sirius pulled Harry into another hug and didn't let go this time. Harry just cried.

"Maybe if you just talk to them about Draco, without Draco being there, and try to explain to them about your relationship with him and how you don't want to lose any one, then maybe, just maybe, they will consider to try again?"

Harry shook his head in Sirius's chest. Sirius couldn't blame him because he didn't even believe himself.

"If you want, I could talk to them about Draco. I won't mention your relationship with him, but I could ask them what it is that they don't like and why they keep letting old grudges get in the way. Would you like me to?"

"I don't know. You promise you won't mention how I and Draco are going out?"

"I promise," and to show it, he crossed his heart with his index finger and then poked his eye. Harry let out a small laugh at Sirius's antics.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow Harry. Oh, and tell Draco that we are going to go school shopping in two days!"

Harry smiled and rested his head back on Sirius's chest.

* * *

**IMPORTANT! READ PLEASE!** Okay, so if you all have noticed, this chapter is super long. I did this because I won't be able to update for like a week. It's not because I am losing interest or anything, it's just because my mom had a baby and my stepdad's family is coming over and it will be too loud in the house for me to concentrate on my work.

I apologize ahead of time, and I hope you all enjoyed the lemon!

More drama coming up in over a week, and SCHOOL STARTS FOR HOGWARTS!! haha

Thank you everyone who reads and reviews! (I hope no one thought that things are moving too fast. If so, please let me know so I can work on it for future chapters!!)


	8. Chapter 8

The one person who signed lizarus, I only kept doing that because no one reads the author's notes. Sorry it was distracting… but it was important! Lol thanks for the review!

Okay so this is what you've been waiting for! (or not, because I've realized that there is nothing to do but to type up this story... So bear with me! Cause I am going to finish my story dammit if it is the last thing I do!! And I love my reviewers too much than to make them suffer having to wait a week for me to post this!)

**Ai Teng  
**Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ  
Chapter Eight: Nightmare, Yours Truly, Diagon Alley

* * *

"So can any one of you tell me what it is that you have against Harry and Draco?" Sirius had Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the twins in his study on the second floor. All had scowls on their faces-minus Fred and George. They had absolutely no idea why they were being reprimanded. They didn't have a problem with Draco anymore.

"Uh, Sirius, can-,"

"George and I-,"

"We both don't have a problem with them, so can we just go?" Fred and George said at the same time.

Sirius sighed and nodded and watched them leave. He then turned his attention back onto two thirds of the trio, and Ginny.

"I am still expecting an answer from one of you," Sirius said gruffly.

"Malfoy has been nothing but a bastard-," Ron was cut off by Sirius, "Draco has been nothing but good these past few months. So I don't want to hear it. Get over the past because a good friend wouldn't make Harry pick sides. He and Draco are friends now whether you like it or not! Draco, as far as everyone sees it, has been the better person above all three of you! He's respected Harry's wishes; not to mention he has been obeying the house rules. So give me another reason. If you can't, then get over your petty problems; for Harry's sake, can't you guys just _try_?"

Ginny looked down at her feet. Hermione looked down also. Ron wouldn't have it and would hear nothing of it, "Malfoy's a jerk! He's trying to steal Harry away!"

"No he isn't! Harry has been ignoring you because you keep acting childish! Harry is so stressed out and is so sick of all three of your behaviors! You all had him in tears yesterday because of it! He is friends with Draco, who keeps apologizing for causing so many problems, and he wants to remain friends with you! But you keep making it so difficult! Grow up already! Harry isn't asking for you guys to become buddies with Draco, but to at least get to know one another a little better!" Sirius pleaded. He was sick of seeing Harry stressed out, and he didn't like the fact that Harry's so called _friends_ were the cause of it.

Sirius walked out of his study; he couldn't look at the three of them anymore. The three of them were still sitting there several minutes later; none of them spoke a word. The door creaked open, and they all looked up and another scowl came to their faces. Draco Malfoy was entering the room.

Draco entered the study where he knew Harry's _besties_ still were. He locked the door and silenced the room with another flick of his wand.

He stood there, glaring at them. "Alright, I want to get this done and over with. I am not asking to be your friends, but I am asking for Harry's sake that we just play pretend."

"Malfoy, sod off!" Ginny spoke.

"No I won't! Harry is up in our room crying his eyes out because he is so frayed from you three being assholes. He was only expecting childish behavior from you Weasley, but it really hurt when the supposed mature Granger started playing at it. I'M SORRY OKAY? Is that what you guys wanted to hear?" Draco was furious. His boyfriend was just down the hall, face stuffed with a damp pillow, crying.

"You think after all you said that sorry would be good enough?" Hermione looked up.

"I didn't think it would, but I can't change what I did in the past. I was a spoiled brat who spoke words that his father fed him. I can only change my present and my future. Quit holding grudges! Harry and I are friends now. You have a problem with it, too bad! I'm not trying to make Harry go away from you guys; you are doing it yourselves. Just suck it up; I've had to; which was done for _Harry_."

Draco stormed out of the room, leaving a tearful Granger, a shamed Ron, and a sorry Ginny.

A puffy faced Harry looked up from his pillow when Draco entered the room. Harry was on Draco's bed, which made Draco smile a little. He got onto his bed and gently placed his lips over Harry's. "I think Sirius and I managed to get it through to them," Draco said in a low voice before claiming Harry's mouth.

Harry let out a small laugh, "You didn't hurt them did you?"

Draco shook his head, "I think I made Granger cry. But I could care less because no matter how many tears she cries, it will never equal up to the amount of damage she and those two Weasels have done."

Harry's faced flushed slightly, "That was kind of corny…"

"And it will never leave this room," Draco said faintly, "And it's your fault for turning me into a corn dog."

Harry pulled Draco into his arms and fell asleep a few minutes later. Draco looked down at Harry after he shifted positions. _'He looks so pathetic…'_ Draco couldn't help but smile. He then made a face, _'I have to go pee!'_ and he unceremoniously pushed Harry off of him and ran out the door.

Harry woke up just to see Draco leaving the room hastily. He sighed and got up, "So much for napping," Harry muttered. He decided he'd go down to grab a bite to eat before everyone piles in for lunch.

Harry returned fifteen minutes later to Draco sitting on his bed. Harry went over to his own bed and stuffed half of his sandwich in his mouth. "Why are you sitting over there?"

"I want to eat thank you."

Draco walked out of the room with a smile. He came back real quickly with a plate of food for himself. He then strolled over to Harry's bed and sat down next to him.

Harry smiled at him before sticking another bite in his mouth. Draco and he ate in a comfortable silence.

"I forgot to tell you last night! We are going to Diagon Alley to get our school supplies tomorrow!"

Draco nearly choked on his food, "But what about the death eaters?"

"I have death eaters trying to kill me too dummy and I still go!" Harry said happily. He wanted to get out of the house.

"But who will go with us?" Draco dreaded the answer. While he didn't mind Mrs. Weasley, he didn't exactly think of her as good protection.

"Mrs. Weasley, Lupin might, Sirius undoubtedly will, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and I guess that's about it," Harry said after counting off his fingers.

"How can Sirius go? He'll be apprehended by every official out there!"

"Sirius can turn into a dog… That does not leave this room!" Harry said quickly.

"Is that the dog from fifth year?"

Harry laughed at the memory and nodded. Draco shook his head but laughed anyway.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were both looking for Harry. They wanted to apologize for the way they had behaved and hoped that it wasn't too late to rekindle their friendship.

It was a little after three in the afternoon and they hadn't seen him nor did they see Draco at lunch. They worried themselves into thinking that Harry was still crying.

They knocked on Harry's door and didn't wait for a reply before walking in. Hermione let out a screech and Ron had turned away.

Harry let out a soft moan into the kiss he and Draco were currently experiencing. Draco had put his hand up Harry's shirt and Harry moaned again. He was enjoying all the attention Draco was giving to him.

After hearing feminine gasp, both boys stopped what they were doing and looked up at the door. Harry shoved Draco off and he stood up, his face burning flames.

"Uh, it's not what it looks like?" Harry said weakly.

"Harry! That is so gross!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione's face was flush as well and she muttered a quick sorry before pulling a disgusted Ron away.

Harry had tears in his eyes the instant Ron said it was gross, and he looked at Draco helplessly. Draco walked over to Harry and pulled him into a hug, glaring at the retreating bitches.

* * *

Dinner was intense. Ron sat as far as possible from the lovers. Hermione sat only two seats away on the opposite side and Ginny sat next to her.

Sirius was sitting directly across from Harry and Lupin was sitting across from Draco. Sirius was worried about Harry. Harry's head was down and he was pushing his now cold dinner back and forth on its plate. Sirius nudged Harry's leg under the table. Harry looked up in question, and Sirius made a motion with his head to ask in a silent manor if he was alright. Harry looked down towards Ron and shook his head.

Sirius motioned to go outside and both he and Harry stood up.

"What happened now?" Sirius asked once they reached the privacy of another room.

"Draco and I were… kiss-kissing and they walked in…" Harry mumbled. It was slightly embarrassing to have to repeat it.

Sirius clapped one hand on Harry's shoulder and gave a gentle push, "What happened after that? They didn't take it so well?"

"Hermione just grabbed Ron after he called us gross." Harry sniffed. He didn't take not being accepted well. And rejection from your best friend hurts the worst.

Sirius sighed and pulled Harry into a big hug. While Harry broke down and cried for what seemed like the millionth time that day, Sirius whispered soothing words and promising that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

"_Now, now Sirius, we wouldn't want our precious Harry worrying over you! Don't scream…' a chilling voice said right before a whip was brought down on Sirius's bare chest._

_It took all of Sirius's control to not scream and he glared defiantly at his attacker, Voldemort._

"_I don't care if you kill me, because even if I die, you still won't win," Sirius said through gritted teeth. _

_Voldemort took out his wand and all was deaf and the only thing seen was a shot of green light hitting Sirius…_

Harry bolted upright. His breathing was rugged and he looked down at Draco. He was still sleeping.

Harry carefully tiptoed out of the room, but once he shut the door, he ran to Sirius's room. He needed comfort and he needed to make sure Sirius was alright.

He didn't bother to knock. Tears blurred his vision and when he opened the door he fell to his knees when he saw a very well Sirius reading by the fireplace.

"Harry?!" Sirius was startled. He rushed over to a hyperventilating Harry. He scooped him up in his arms and tried to soothe him, even though he didn't understand why Harry was this way.

Sirius managed to get Harry over to his bed and carefully set him down, "Harry, calm down. What's wrong?"

"You…dead…not…Sirius!" Harry sobbed. His face flushed at feeling childish and needing to be coddled.

"No Harry, I'm fine, calm down, I'm fine," Sirius had Harry's head resting on his shoulder. One arm was around Harry and the other one had cupped Harry's head. He kissed the dark haired boy's head.

Harry, who was finally calm, felt stupid, "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I should have known you'd be okay."

Sirius gave a small smile even though Harry couldn't see it. "You really are a dope, you know that?"

Harry sniffed and sighed.

"You do know you broke a house rule right?" Sirius joked.

"Huh?" Harry was trying to figure out what rule he broke.

"You're not to leave your room after curfew."

"So? I break curfew rules all the time. If you don't believe me ask Snape, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and you could ask Remus," Harry smirked.

"You are one bad kid."

"Yeah I break the rules."

"No, you got caught a lot!" Sirius and Harry laughed.

"Sad thing is that I was using the Marauder's map too."

"You really _are bad!!_" Sirius shook his head, "To still get caught and using the ultimate cheat sheet of the school…"

Harry laughed.

"Oh Remy, Harry is going to join us tonight, just so you know," Sirius winked at the two of them.

Remus chuckled, "I don't think so Sirius. This wolf only goes for canines."

"Aw, _Remy_, I have sharp teeth too!" Harry took his index finger and pulled back part of his mouth to show off white, sharp teeth.

Sirius and Remus laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Remus got up to answer it, "Don't worry Draco he's in here." Remus moved and let Draco in.

Draco put his hands on his hips and mock glared, "Mr. Potter, that wasn't very nice of you to leave me all by my lonesome to get cold. You are very lucky I am forgiving!"

"Draco, you need to make up your mind; either you want me to wake you up at ungodly hours, or you don't."

Draco laughed, "If everything is alright, come back."

Harry got up and gave a peck to Sirius. He waved bye to Remus and held Draco's hand on the way back to their room.

* * *

As they walked along the pavement of Diagon Alley, Draco became very vigilant. They had a secret code incase Draco was to be confronted by an unknown death eater. If Draco knew him/her to be a death eater, he'd introduce that person to Harry, who'd in turn would scratch the back of his head.

"Draco, calm down and relax. Padfoot is right here and if anyone tries to grab you he'll bite their legs off!" Harry whispered cheerfully, and Sirius barked like mad. Harry let out a laugh and Draco gulped, "I think you've all gone mad!"

They all got their books and other necessary items for school. Now, Harry, Draco, Padfoot, and Remus were all eating in a new café. At first they didn't allow Sirius in, but once they saw that it was Harry Potter and the Malfoy heir, they readily allowed the dog to come in.

"See Harry, there are perks to having a known name. I with my trademark hair and attitude, you and that lightning bolt, we will both be envied by all the girls because they can't have us; and that means they won't be able to mooch off us either."

Remus shook his head and fed some more meat to Sirius.

"Draco, I thought we said we weren't going to be egotistical anymore?"

"I never said that! Besides, school is going to be here soon and I can not wait to start bossing first years around again. I made prefect. Definitely can't wait!" Draco went to go stuff some more potatoes in his mouth, but thanks to Harry smacking his fork, it got all over his face instead.

Sirius barked and his tail wagged while Remus chuckled. Draco took a handful of Harry's potatoes and smashed them on his face as well. Harry laughed and cleaned up his and Draco's faces. "Asshole, why'd you go and clean it up? I wanted to lick it off," Draco said seductively in his ear. Harry turned crimson and forcibly shoved a fork full of potatoes in Draco's mouth.

* * *

"Draco," Harry and Draco were in their room again, both on their own beds going over their new text books to see what the new school year had in store for them.

"Yeah, what is it Harry?" Draco looked over onto Harry's bed to see a thoughtful Harry.

"I was wondering… What are we going to do when we get to school… you know, with us?" Harry bit his lip.

"Nothing, we are going to do nothing. We will walk each other to class and we will do nothing if people ask us about… well us," Draco said with a small smile.

"What are you going to do about Slytherin?" Harry asked with worry.

"I talked with Dumbledore and my mother about it. I am going to get one of the following: my own room with my own voice activated password, be labeled as a Slytherin but sleep in Gryffindor dormitories, or I will have to bunk with Severus."

"I hope you get your own room!" Harry whispered excitedly.

Draco laughed and joked in all bluntness, "Yeah, I hope I do too; I want to be able to fuck you anywhere without prying eyes."

"Draco!" Harry was scandalized.

"Harry!" Draco mocked.

* * *

The next few days were filled with several heated make-out sessions in their room, one shower together, and one full clothed grinding session.

School would start in two days, and both boys weren't sure if they should be happy or not.

* * *

Okay, so that was chapter eight and I hope you all enjoyed it!! More to come... SCHOOL!!

and I am currently working on Ch.9 because I am bored and I don't care about the other people being here... they are a lot quieter than the last time I remembered them!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ai Teng**  
Written by Duzen Broken DreamZ  
Chapter Nine: All aboard the Hogwarts Express!

* * *

Harry knelt down to gruffly rub the top of Sirius's dog head. "I promise to write to you every chance I get!" Harry whispered in the big black ear. Sirius barked in response and Harry laughed. Draco pet Sirius's head too, "If you get a letter from me, can you please give it to my mother?" Sirius's tail wagged and once again barked in understanding.

Both boys smiled and started to say goodbye to everyone else.

Once they found a compartment on the train, Draco had to leave again to go to the prefect's compartment. That left him alone. He sighed. He was just about to go search for some of his other friends when the compartment door opened and Ginny walked in. She didn't look mad at him, but she didn't look all that happy either.

"H-hi Ginny..." Harry was confused. What did she want?

"Harry," Ginny started before she sat down across from Harry, "Ron tells me that you and Draco are with one another?"

Harry was scared now; the tone in her voice seemed okay, but it was her body language that read different. She was stiff and she was playing with her hands.

"Yeah we are… why?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" As if the reason wasn't obvious.

Harry regained his voice and anger slowly dripped from it, "Well, gee Ginny, why wouldn't I tell people who have been being jerks to me the whole summer that I was with Draco?"

"Look, I don't want to fight with you. I just wanted to know."

"It was a stupid question."

"Okay, yeah I know that was dumb of me to ask. So…how long have you and he been an item?" Ginny fixed her position on her seat.

"We only started about two weeks ago; long after I have been trying to get you guys to get to know him better."

Ginny sighed, "Well now you don't give me a choice. I don't mind two guys loving each other… that much. But you must let me do the friend thing and warn him about breaking your fragile little heart," Ginny made a puppy face and placed her hand over her heart.

Harry let out a small laugh which caused Ginny to smile.

"All right, you can do it, just nothing too serious, kay?"

She nodded and then left to go back to her compartment.

* * *

Draco was at the prefects' meeting and was bored to tears. They were going over the same stuff as last year and all he could think about was getting back to Harry.

Ron and Hermione were sitting a couple seats down from him. Ron would cast several disgusted glances to Draco, and Hermione would sometimes stare thoughtfully at him. It was rather annoying, so when the meeting was over, Draco gladly hurried out of the room and back to his compartment.

He didn't reach it however. Two burly Slytherins stood in his way and one slightly cute dirty-blonde Slytherin stood in the middle of them. All three had their arms crossed and scowls on their faces.

"Move out of my way," although Draco's tone was demanding, deep inside he was scared. He was outnumbered in wands and in strength. His gaze held steady.

"But Drake, we just want to talk," Pansy Parkinson said in a sickly sweet voice.

Hermione and Ron were coming up from behind Draco only to stop and watch the scene in front of them.

"I said move it Parkinson!"

"Crabbe, Goyle, grab him. _We need to have a chat, Draco_."

Draco was just about to make a run for it when Crabbe and Goyle started to move forward, but two red streaks went right past his head and hit them both squarely in the chests. Pansy shrieked and ran away while Draco looked behind him.

What he saw almost made him faint with disbelief; the Weasel and Granger had actually saved _him_ instead of letting him get his ass kicked by other Slytherins.

"T-thanks?" Draco said, unsure if that was what he had even said in the first place.

"Draco, walk with us, we'll take you back to your and Harry's compartment," Hermione said slowly. She was a little dazed. Even though she knew Draco wasn't a death eater, seeing Draco's fellow Slytherins treat him so just made it even more real.

Ron just gave a reproached look before starting to walk along side Hermione, who was walking towards Draco.

Malfoy walked a little up ahead of them, and when they reached the compartment he gave a slight nod to them before walking inside.

* * *

It had only been about ten minutes after Ginny left when the compartment door opened and he saw is blonde-headed boyfriend nod to someone.

Draco looked at Harry and gave a slight shrug when is saw his quizzical look.

"Who did you nod to?"

"Granger and Weasley 'saved' me from my dear Slytherin classmates after the meeting. Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle tried to gang up on me. You're little golden trio friends stunned the two bulks and Pansy ran off like the scared little bitch she is," Draco sat down next to his new lover and casually explained it all with as much nonchalance as one would talk about school.

Harry looked over at him, incredulous, "Ron and Hermione helped you?!"

"Yeah, I know! I can't believe it and they even walked me back here! Ron didn't even say a word to me either!"

Harry laughed because he was happy to hear that his friends actually helped out Draco.

They started to give each other small little kisses afterwards; which turned into something more passionate and before they knew it, they were rushing to get off the train.

Okay, so this was extremely short, and if anyone bothered to read ch7's author notes, then you'd understand why.

* * *

So if anyone is interested in a good read, HPDM pairing, and don't mind VEELADRACO story, I suggest you read the story "MANSION BUILT UPON SAND" by the author JINKO. It is very heart-jerking and it does have a more realistic approach with the whole Harry and Draco getting together thing. I HIGHLY recommend reading that story. I just couldn't stop reading it when I was doing homework (which didn't get done… ha-ha) So yeah, READ IT PEOPLE AND ENJOY… but don't forget about me, kay?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ai Teng**  
Chapter Ten: Roommates and Fights  
Written by: Duzen Broken DreamZ

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat next to each other at their house table. Draco was sitting by himself at one end of the table. All the Slytherins were glaring at him. Draco didn't care; he just stared at Harry while he ate. Harry gave a small smile, and Draco returned it. The new students had already been appointed their houses and Dumbledore had given his heart-felt speech.

"Harry, do you know where Draco is going to stay?" Hermione asked. She looked over at Draco too, with worried eyes.

"No I don't, and I wanted to thank you and Ron for helping him out. He isn't sure which he was scared more by; you two or the Slytherins," Harry gave Hermione a small smile.

"Well, Ron is still unsure about Draco. But it isn't because he's a Slytherin. It's just because he doesn't think he's good enough for you," Hermione sighed.

Harry started to laugh, "Really? Cause I thought it was because I and Draco were gay."

Hermione pursed her lips together and looked down, "That could also be a part of that. See, he wants you and Ginny to be together. On a brighter note, Ginny does seem to be taking lightly to it. Oh, and it is Draco and I; not I and Draco."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know, she and I had a talk after Draco had left. She's cool with it. As a matter of fact, she wants to make sure Draco doesn't break my 'fragile little heart'," Harry then snorted.

"Hey! I am only looking out for you!" Ginny, it seems, had been listening in.

Hermione laughed and then went on to talk to Ginny. Harry looked back over at Draco, who was still looking at him. Harry, not being discreet, gave a huge smile.

Draco's shoulders shook, and Harry realized Draco was laughing. He pointed over behind Harry and Harry looked over his shoulder. He saw nothing. He looked questioningly at Draco and Draco's shoulders shook harder. He then pointed at Harry directly and Harry understood that Draco was just fooling around with Harry.

Harry gave a dramatic sigh at Draco's antics and then smiled.

Dinner went by fast. The house prefects had to take their first years to the common rooms and Snape went with his house; this was to protect Draco and make sure nothing bad happened.

Draco sighed when he was done explaining things to the first years. Snape had taken over to explain the rest.

When Snape was done he called Draco into his private quarters.

"As you may have seen, Draco, your things are here. You won't be staying here, however. You will be staying in the Gryffindor dorms."

"Ugh, well the good thing is that Harry will be there at least!"

"Since when were you and Harry _this_ friendly?" Snape glared at his godson.

"Harry and I are going out, so ha!" Draco said playfully. He knew it would piss Sevvy off, and he also knew Harry didn't want any more people knowing, but he couldn't help it. He was happy.

Snape's eyes got eerily wide and then went back to their cold gaze. "Dumbledore will be here to get you shortly. A house-elf will bring your things up."

Just after he said that, a house-elf appeared and the disappeared with Draco's things. Dumbledore then, without knocking, walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you will follow me," Dumbledore spoke lightly, eyes shining in a smile.

Draco nodded and followed the headmaster.

"Draco, for now, you will have to sleep in the same dorms as the rest of Gryffindor. I am going to make a separate room later in the week for you inside Gryffindor's common room. If there is any trouble, which I am expecting to be, let me, Professor Snape, or Professor McGonagall know right away so matters can be dealt with."

* * *

Once they entered the Gryffindor common room, many heads turned around and glared at Draco.

"What's _he_ doing in here?!" A kid from seventh year shouted. Many shouted similar things.

Dumbledore frowned and held a hand up, "Quiet all of you! Mister Draco Malfoy will be spending the school year in here. You will treat him with respect and I hope you all can get past old grudges. Harry, will you show Draco to the dorms?"

Draco smiled when Harry happily got up. Many gasped when Harry walked peacefully with his supposed enemy. They were both smiling! What was going on?

Ron pursed his lips together but didn't say anything, and Hermione smiled with Ginny. Dean, Neville, and Seamus all had similar faces of 'hell no-we are not sleeping with him!'

"I can't wait Harry!" Draco said excitedly inside the room.

"Wait for what?"

"Dumbledore said that I will be getting my _own_ room in the common room for me to sleep in by the end of this week! Do you know what this means?! You and I can get a lot of _private_ time together!" Draco had an uncharacteristic smile on his face; he was glowing.

"Really; that is cool, Draco!" Harry gave his lover a hug and a small peck on the cheek.

"Ahem," a voice from the door.

Both boys parted away from each other only to see that it was just Ron in the doorway. "You both are lucky that it was just me and not anyone else," he was grumpy.

"Ron, don't worry. Draco is going to get his own room at the end of the week in the common room. So he won't be in here that long," Harry gave a pointed look. Draco let out a small laugh; he was still excited, not even Ron could take him down.

"Yeah, well still, don't be doing nothing," Ron then walked out.

Draco sniffed and then looked at Harry with another smile.

"I don't think I care anymore if people know. I mean, my best friends and most of my make-shift family know too… So I mean, I don't see why people can't know. That was the only reason why I didn't want to be out…" Harry smiled when Draco's smile got impossibly bigger.

Draco practically jumped on Harry, and Harry pushed Draco onto his bed. He then crawled on top and started to kiss Draco senseless. Draco moaned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry then dipped his head down into Draco's neck and started nipping at the now exposed flesh. Harry swept his tongue over said bitten area and Draco's body arched upwards. Harry let out a throaty groan. "Draco…" Harry whimpered out. They were clothed (again) and thrusting at each other.

Harry brought his mouth back onto Draco's and they both moaned into the kiss. Harry pulled away, much to his and Draco's displeasure, and sighed. "What's wrong?" Draco asked. He was still slightly lusty. "Even though I don't mind telling my friends that you and I are boyfriends, I don't want them to find out like this."

Draco sighed and let out a small growl of frustration before completely pushing Harry off of him. "Sorry…" Harry feebly tried to apologize.

"Can't you just tell them _now_ so we can do what we want?" Draco pleaded. He wanted to be able to give heated kisses to his lover without there being problems.

"I'll tell them when the time is right…" Harry then moved over to Draco and pulled the blonde into an embrace. Draco relaxed in Harry's arms and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I just think that we should do what I wanted and just do our stuff and not answer anyone," Draco yawned.

When the boys of that dorm walked in, Harry and Draco were still holding each other.

"Whoa, Harry! What are you doing with Draco?!" Dean asked, even though it was obvious. It seemed as if Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all scandalized when they walked in and saw the two boys together.

"Harry, really, what's going on?" Neville meekly asked.

All of them were wide eyed, and the three boys not in question looked over at Ron, who looked just as uncomfortable as Harry was.

"Well, uh, guys… I didn't want you to find out like this…" Harry couldn't look at any of them in the eyes. He was fidgeting horribly and he unconsciously pulled Draco in further.

"Harry and I are together," Draco stated simply while loosening the embrace just so he could sling his arm around Harry's slim waist.

"Draco!" Harry uncomfortably whispered. He glared at the Slytherin and looked fearfully back up. Neville's eyebrows were up, while Dean had a small smile. Seamus, however, made a disgusted face that had been similar to Ron's and walked out of the room.

Draco had a smug smirk while pulling Harry more into him and giving eyes that said 'MINE!'

"Um, congratulations…?" Neville shrugged hesitantly before going towards his bed. Dean let out a nervous snicker before mimicking Neville's actions.

Draco, seeing as how the shock was over, shoved Harry playfully onto Harry's (their) bed and then toppled over onto Harry. Ron was still standing in his spot watching the two blankly. He then turned around and decided to sit in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

Draco slid on top of Harry and smirked into a kiss. They had a heated make-out session, which Harry at first was very nervous about.

* * *

A little while later, Seamus came back into the room. Things were tense amongst the teens, excluding Draco. He was doing just fine. He had his back against the headboard of Harry's bed, with Harry in his arms. He lay with Harry, stroking his soft, untamed dark hair gently. No one spoke, however.

Seamus was slamming his trunk shut and stomping around the room to clearly show how 'thrilled' he was. Every so often he'd glare at the lovers. He just couldn't believe that one of his friends went that way. Seamus looked over at Ron sitting in the chair; he looked glum. He too, would glance over at Draco and Harry, contempt in his eyes.

Harry was starting to get really mad at Seamus's behavior. The stomping around was childish to him and it only reminded him of summer. Harry decided that he had enough, "Seamus, stop stomping around for fuck's sake! I had to deal with immature antics this summer and I don't want to deal with it now during school! Who cares if you don't like Draco? If it means anything to you, Draco won't be staying in the dorms for much longer; he is getting his own room soon. So JUST STOP STOMPING ALREADY!" Harry yelled.

Seamus huffed; unaware Ron was standing up, and said "I don't feel like having death eater scum sleeping in the same room as me. I also don't feel like sharing a room with a couple of fagg-…" Seamus's sentence was cut short when Ron punched his face. Blood splattered and Seamus sputtered. Blood coughed up and spilled out of his mouth and nose; gushing.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ron was an angry red and anger veins showed on his face.

Everything immediately became quiet. Seamus was cupping his face and a crimson pool started to overflow out of his hands. Seamus, in shock, slowly moved his hands away from his face. He feared to look down, but did so anyway. When he saw all the blood he took a sharp intake of breath and coughed when he choked on his blood.

Dean went over to the bleeding boy, "Here, come on Seamus, we need to get you to the infirmary." Seamus with the help of Dean clumsily got up. He was shaking all over.

Neville stared at Ron in horror and slowly exited the room.

Draco couldn't help it and burst out laughing. He never expected the Gryffindors to act like this.

Ron stared menacingly at Draco, "Shut up Malfoy before I kick your fucking face in. This is ALL YOUR FAULT! You're scum and disgusting and I swear to god that if you hurt Harry, or if Harry loses any more friends because of you, I will kill you," Ron then looked at Harry with cold, pleading eyes, "Why can't you and Malfoy just stop whatever the hell you call yourselves? Save everyone and yourself the trouble of losing friends?!"

"Why don't you just shut up Ron?" Harry had tears in his eyes, "I don't care! I am with Draco, just get over it!" Harry frowned and several tears slipped; when Draco noticed this, he became beyond mad.

"Weasley, I am not about to go back into a closet just because you and Seamus can't get over yourselves. Harry shouldn't have to either! Just get over the fact that Harry and I are in a relation-…" Draco was interrupted, "Don't you dare finish that sentence Malfoy! Being in a relationship means you actually care about that person! You don't care about Harry! You two don't have a relationship; it's blasphemous!"

"Oh, wow, big word for you Ron!" Draco shot back. He was red in the face. Harry was shaking with tears in Draco's arms, and Draco for what seemed like only once in his life, had tears rimming his own eyes, "Don't you dare say that I don't care about Harry! If I didn't care, then I wouldn't bother arguing with you! If _you_ at all cared, then you'd respect his wishes to try to be nice. Obviously it's not only money you lack but decency!"

Ron's rage was clearly visible. He pushed his head to the side until they all heard a crack, and then he turned it the other way too. He took in deep breaths and if he got any madder, the vein in his forehead would surely pop.

"Ron… please calm down! Draco, please… apologize to him!" Harry pleaded. Ron was his first friend ever, and he didn't want to lose him again. But he didn't want to lose Draco either.

"I'm not saying sorry at all Harry," Draco bit out.

"Draco, I think that you should… I think that you should go to Professor Snape's quarters and stay there for the night," Harry whispered. He looked pleadingly at Draco, and regretted it. There was obvious hurt in Draco's eyes and his voice betrayed him, "F-fine, I will go, _Potter_."

Draco rudely shoved a crying Harry off him and with one last glance he left the room.

Harry sniffed and looked at the door, and then at Ron who looked like he won, "Ron, don't talk to me." Harry then shut the drapes that hung over his bed and spelled them shut. The beginning of his sixth year started, and was supposed to have been better. He thought Ron was starting to accept Draco, but was wrong. He thought Draco and he were going to have a nice relationship, and he also thought the rest of his friends would have taken the news better. He was wrong about that too.

Draco left the Gryffindor common room in a hurry. He blinked back tears and he carefully placed his cold-hearted mask on his face. A scowl came about and anyone that he saw in the hallways he'd snap at.

Once he reached the dungeons, he began to get nervous. In all his anger and upset, he'd forgotten that the Slytherins weren't in his favor anymore. But he still continued to march on to Snape's room.

Thankfully, he didn't have any run-ins. And when Snape opened up the door and saw Draco, he immediately knew that Gryffindor hadn't been kind like Dumbledore assured Snape.

"I need to stay here for the night," was all Draco said before the doors shut.

* * *

Hey guys! Here is the drama filled chapter that everyone has been waiting for! Up next is... I'M NOT TELLING!

hahaha you're just going to have to wait!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ai Teng  
**Chapter Eleven: Tension is In the Air Tonight

* * *

Breakfast was strained between several of the Gryffindors. Hermione was very tense with Ron; she had heard what happened last night and it was just dreadful. She didn't even look at Ron for his behavior. She looked over at Harry, his eyes were bloodshot and his lips were in a thin line. His green eyes kept sweeping over his plate, but he didn't touch his food at all.

Harry sighed and looked across the table. Draco was sitting directly across from him; as ordered by Dumbledore and Professor Snape. He was ignoring Harry. _'I'd be ignoring me too if I were him.'_

Draco calmly ate the rest of his breakfast before looking at Harry. "You better eat Potter," Draco lowly said.

Harry looked pathetically up at Draco, "I'm sorry."

"Just forget it. Dumbledore is making changes in the dorms today so that way there won't be a repeat of last night."

Harry nodded and then smiled, "Then I can 'move in' with you and take you up on your offer?"

Draco couldn't help the small smile that crept up, "My, my Mr. Potter, aren't we getting a bit daring?"

Harry laughed with Draco who became serious, "Eat; now."

Harry rolled his eyes and obliged. He looked over at Hermione who shook her head with a knowing smile.

* * *

In potions, Harry wished he never woke up that morning. The only thing worse than having Professor Snape talk down to him in class, was being paired up with Seamus.

Draco gave an apologetic look; Harry not really understanding what Draco was sorry for.

"Seamus, you just threw in that whole root without chopping it up! And I haven't stirred the potion yet either!" Harry's exclamation caused Professor Snape to have their attention.

"You, Finnegan are daft!" Snape quickly emptied the cauldron with a flick of his wand, "Potter, Finnegan, you both have detention with me tonight! And _fifty_ points from Gryffindor."

Harry glared at Seamus and then pitifully looked at Draco. Draco smirked when Professor Snape praised his and some other student's potion.

* * *

Lunch was a godsend; Hermione, Draco, and Harry were talking about how their days went.

"I still can't believe he took fifty points from Gryffindor _and_ gave you a detention Harry!" Ginny's eyes were wide after listening in on the older teens talk.

"When you kicked me out I kind-a flipped my lid off to Severus; I was really hurt that you'd do that," Draco looked apologetically to his boyfriend.

"Oh, so you are the reason why he was extra harsh on me," Harry's sarcastic tone put Draco off.

"Are you mad at me because I needed to vent?"

"I was just joking! I am pretty sure he would have taken points away from me either way," Harry said dismissively.

"Yeah, we all know that he hates you," Ginny said with a hint of bitterness.

"He doesn't hate you, or at least he didn't… His only beef with you was old petty problems from his teenage years. Now he doesn't like you because of last night…" Draco trailed off, still feeling a tad bit sorry.

Harry rolled is eyes, and they landed on an irate Ron. Apparently, Hermione still wasn't talking to Ron for his outrageous behavior and Ginny was being mean to him as well. Ron looked back at Harry and gave a half glower; it wasn't as strong as it could have been, but it was still pretty angry.

Harry looked down at his plate and then over at Draco who looked at him with concern, "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry gave a small fake smile and nodded. He held Draco's hand under the table and Draco gave a tiny squeeze. A true smile plastered on Harry's face at the motion and he put another piece of food in his mouth.

Dumbledore looked over at his little Gryffindors. A small frown came to his face at the sight of the once unbreakable trio. Ron was off to himself. _'I guess things are a little worse than I had thought they'd be…'_ His frown increased, _'Maybe I should have had young Malfoy stay with Severus…? Or is this problem because of Harry and Draco's relationship?'_ Dumbledore tried to think of the situation at hand. He wasn't sure if Draco was the main reason for the split and he wasn't sure if Draco's arrangements would have made any difference between the three if he had just stayed in the dungeons.

* * *

Dinner came and went and now Draco was standing in front of his new bedroom door. Dumbledore was on his right as Harry was on his left. Draco's new door was between the stairs that led to the boys and girls' dormitories.

Several students looked at the door and at the headmaster along with the new controversial couple. Along with those students were Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and Dean. Seamus was nowhere to be found.

"Draco, this room will be password and voice protected. The only people who can get in besides you, will be Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Harry, and I," Dumbledore had said this loud enough for the eavesdroppers to hear and then in a lower voice added, "The fireplace is connected to Grimmauld Place."

Harry and Draco nodded to show that they understood. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the light, "And Harry, I spoke to Professor Snape about that detention…," at the mention of it, Harry's eyes widened because he had completely forgotten about it, "but don't worry, because you don't have it. I had simply explained that it wasn't your fault and it wasn't your careless mistake."

With that said, Dumbledore left, leaving behind a stunned duo. "How did he know about that incident today in Potions?" Draco asked.

Harry looked towards the entrance of the common room and shrugged. Had someone told Dumbledore… because he always seemed to know things that he hadn't seen… or did he?

"Okay, so I get to choose my password now and whatever I say will be my password…" Draco went quiet for a moment to contemplate what his password should be. He thought really hard about his life and certain phrases that he had learned in other languages. He needed something to associate his life to, "Ai teng."

"Ai…Teng?" Harry looked puzzled at what was just said.

"My password is ai teng," Draco looked hard at the door and heard a click. Once he heard it, he opened up the door and motioned for Harry to follow.

They both looked around. There was a fireplace a few feet away from the door, basically in the center of the room on the right wall. A queen sized bed with black covers was directly across from the fireplace and the pillows were huge and silver. The drapes themselves were a translucent black. The carpet was a dark forest or emerald green. Several desks were placed about the opposite wall of the door. The walls themselves were an off white, meant to be silver, with green borders.

"This place is gorgeous," Harry breathed.

Draco took notice to the ceiling; the image of the Slytherin flag was up there and he thought that was the finishing touch.

"I know," Draco then jumped onto his bed.

"So what is the deal with the password?" asked Harry. He was now lying down on the bed snuggled up to Draco and one of the big silver pillows.

"Well, I thought about everything in my life and how it was associated with pain. And I also thought about the Malfoy name in general. It attracts pain and misery; to be honest I thought the Malfoys (or the majority) loved it. So I chose 'ai teng', which in Chinese means 'love pain'."

Draco lay down next to Harry; both of them curled around the same pillow, staring into each others eyes. Once again, green met gray, and everything else seemed to just fade out. Draco's hand rested on Harry's; his thumb gently stroking over Harry's fingers.

"I'm sleepy…" Harry finally said a half hour later.

"Then go to sleep," Draco yawned.

"But my stuff…" Harry then yawned too.

"Oh I know!" Draco shot up, "you could call Dobby for me?!"

Harry tiredly rolled his eyes and lazily called out for Dobby.

"Yes, Harry Potter-s sir!" Dobby bowed, "Dobby is here to serve… MASTER DRACO!" Dobby squeaked.

"Dobby, I've missed you terribly!" Draco whined.

"Dobby, I was wondering if you could get all my things from the dormitory and bring them here."

Dobby nodded vigorously and popped away.

A second later Dobby returned with all of Harry's items.

"Thanks Dobby, that'll be all," Harry gave Dobby a small smile.

Dobby apparated out of the room; right after he gave an excited glance at his former-master Draco.

Harry quietly changed into his pajamas with Draco staring at him while trying to do the same.

"You know, it is kind-a creepy that you keep staring at me like that…" Harry said with a smirk.

"Now Harry, I am just admiring my boyfriend," Draco gave his own predatory smirk before lunging at Harry.

He attacked Harry's lips with his own, and forcefully stuck his tongue into the dark haired boy's mouth.

Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Draco; both of their sides hitting the mattress of their new bed.

Draco made it so that they both were completely on the bed and that he was on top. He straddled Harry's waist and started to rock back and forth. Harry in response arched upwards and gave a delighted moan.

Harry then started to kiss and nip at Draco's neck, biting roughly at the exposed area. Draco moaned and started to pant while his groin rubbed against another hard one. The tension and strain was getting to them both, and they became impatient. They started to thrust at each other harder and faster, both of them moaning into their kisses.

With one final shove of his hips, Draco let out a groan of satisfaction. Harry sighed and places a tender kiss on the bruised neck and then pecked Draco's lips.

"G'night Harry…" Draco pulled the covers over both of them.

Neither of them cleaned themselves up and both drifted off to sleep, relishing in the new found freedom of _their_ room.

* * *

Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Ai Teng**

Chapter Twelve: Say it isn't so **WARNING! THERE IS A MAJOR LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!! (I am not going to warn you again later either!)**

* * *

The two teens that were curled up woke with a start. Their bedroom door was being knocked on and they could faintly make out muffled voices. Harry groaned and rolled over off of the bed. Draco got off the bed a little more gracefully, crinkling his nose when he felt uncomfortable in the groin area.

"Good morning," Harry yawned.

Draco didn't respond, instead going for the door. He opened it and saw Professor Snape. He looked thoroughly disgusted at having to be in Gryffindor Tower, but even more because he saw that Harry was in Draco's room.

"Sevvy," Draco smirked.

"Don't call me that! Draco, _Potter_, classes are called off for today possibly even for the whole week," Severus said, his tone changed from disgusted to urgent; "There was another death eater attack late last night. Many were killed, most being parents or some kind of relative to many of the students here."

Harry's eyes went wide. Draco had a similar reaction, "So what is Dumbledore going to do now? School just started and if what you said was true, then a lot of kids are either not going to have homes anymore, or they are going to be taken out of school from fear!"

"I know this, Draco! Dumbledore knows it too! We aren't sure what is going to happen. We weren't expecting this. I hadn't even known until after the raids happened. The Dark Lord apparently wants the war to start soon. He's become anxious because someone from the ministry had let it slip out about Dumbledore's Army. The Dark Lord thinks that it is still being continued and has it in his mind that it would be smart to start the war now to thwart any more future DA practices."

"But who would let the DA slip?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Umbridge knew about it! But she had thought that she had stopped it though… That Weasley however… Could it be possible that Umbridge confided in Weasley, and that Weasley asked the Weasel about it?" Draco looked questioningly at the two.

"Potter, there is a meeting in ten minutes; the both of you freshen up. Draco I want you to come along too," Snape then respectively waited outside of the room.

The two teens quickly changed and spelled themselves clean before letting Severus back in.

"Dumbledore made it aware to you both that this fireplace is connected to Grimmauld, correct?"

With an affirmative 'yes', they dropped in the floo powder.

* * *

"Severus, this is an order meeting," Remus fiercely whispered to Severus while looking at Draco.

"I know, but he does have a good mind and brought up a very good point."

"We will allow it, now if you will please?" Dumbledore quickly shooed them all into the kitchen.

"As you all have been informed," Dumbledore gravely started, "there has been another death eater raid. Many have been killed, and from our source, Voldemort plans on making the war start sooner than we have ever anticipated."

All eyes drifted back and forth between Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore; the two most well know wizards of the light.

"Severus, if you will?" Dumbledore gave Snape the floor.

"I hadn't been aware of the raids until after they had occurred last night. The Dark Lord had taken new recruits out to have 'fun'. At the meeting where everyone was required to go, he made it clear about his paranoia concerning the Order and Dumbledore's Army. He hadn't known about the DA originally, and it's still unknown who told him about it, but now that he knows, he wants to start the war to put an end to our side's gain.

"I had been requested by Albus to let these two know what was going on and to get Potter here. We are actually assuming that maybe the DA had been slipped out by Percy. The whole thing last year while Umbridge was here was the secret DA meetings. She had found out about it. We are assuming that she might have told Percy, and we were wondering Molly, if Percy has asked you at all about the meetings?"

All eyes were on Molly Weasley.

"I haven't spoken to him about it," her voice was startling quiet.

"Do you know if Ronald or Virginia has?" Inquired Dumbledore.

"I'm not sure. Seeing as how things were last year between them all, I would guess most likely not."

Harry looked next to him at Draco. Draco's eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration while listening to the meeting. "Draco… do you think that maybe there are more papers like the ones you found in you father's study?" Harry quietly whispered.

Draco leaned over to Harry, "I read those letters, and those were the most recent ones that I know about. So I am assuming that there are… but my father might have destroyed the other ones; if he were at all smart."

"Boys, would you like to share something?" Dumbledore looked at the two; the normal twinkle and glitter in his eyes not there.

Harry spoke up, "We were thinking that there might be a chance that there are more letters in Lucius's study. There could be something in there…?"

The twinkle came back, "…there could be!"

"But there may be a possibility that there are none!" Draco made sure to get that across, "He is always preaching of being careful, so remember that he could have burnt them."

"That is also a possibility, but I think that it is best to search."

Harry and Draco gave each other a small smile. Sirius, sitting across the room, couldn't help but crack a smile himself.

"So when are we going to go look?" Moody asked, his voice gruff.

"We will look in a few minutes. I am also concerned with what should be done about Hogwarts," Dumbledore's eyes went over his glasses when he brought his head down, "Parents and relatives that are still alive are going to want to take their children out of school."

Whispers broke and Harry looked over towards Sirius. Sirius walked over to his godson and lover, pulling his own with him. "I would want you to stay at Hogwarts, Harry."

"Wouldn't it be safer here, though?" Harry looked at Remus who seemed to be siding with Sirius, "Harry, it is safer at Hogwarts. There are many wards guarding the place. We are even moving Narcissa there, too."

"My mother will be staying at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, she will. Snape will have a secret room in his chambers that will belong to Narcissa. Dobby will be the only house-elf that will be aloud to get into and out of that room," Sirius looked up at Remus, "and you won't be participating because you are going to need rest."

Remus nodded, "why?" Draco asked.

Remus then looked to the blonde, "It's going to be a full moon out tonight."

"Oh."

There were no suggestions about what should be done concerning Hogwarts.

"Alright; Severus, Sirius, Harry, Moody, Tonks, and of course Draco will be coming along with me to Malfoy Manor," Dumbledore motioned for them to stand up; "this meeting is adjourned. Minerva, if you will, this morning I want you to make that announcement for me."

McGonagall swiftly stood up and left. Other order members piled out, and with a barely noticeable kiss, Remus left the room too.

Draco snickered and Harry gave Sirius a big smile.

"Gentlemen, if you'd please," Dumbledore sternly announced.

"Ah, yes, sorry Albus."

* * *

Upon reaching the Manor, Draco gave a small quiver. It was still eerie looking, and knowing that no one was going to be in there for once made him really uneasy.

"It's okay Dray," Harry discreetly said.

Draco scowled at the name, but said nothing; they were going inside.

"The study is on the second floor, third door to your left. His room is on the third floor, second door to your right, and in case he hid anything in there, my mother's room is on the third floor, first door to your left. My father's second study is connected to his bedroom. Be sure to check the insides of all his books in each study. He could have hidden stuff in those too."

"Very well Draco, thank you."

"Just don't take anything other than those letters." That comment earned glares from Tonks, Sirius, and Moody. Severus shook his head along with Albus. Harry chuckled.

Draco left them to go onto the fifth floor, where his room was. He made sure to have Harry follow him. "Where are we going?"

"My room; I have items there that I would like to get. I didn't get a chance to pack them away, just like I didn't get a chance to get them when we got my father."

Harry entered through two huge doors that occupied the top of the stairs that was supposed to lead to the fifth floor. His breath caught in his throat; Draco's room occupied the whole fifth floor!

"Draco, your room is huge!"

"I know, and would you believe me if I told you that when I was younger, I wasn't satisfied with its size?" Harry started to laugh.

"I bet you wanted two floors; you are so spoiled," Harry took another look around the room.

There were about five huge glass windows that took up the majority of the north wall. Three wardrobes were also lined up on the left side of the room. Draco's bed was king sized with black covers. His pillows were black too, and just as enormous (at least to him). The carpeting was black and Harry thought this room seemed rather depressing. Off to his right he could see several book shelves filled with volumes after volumes of literature. He also saw another door near it, "What's that door lead to Draco?"

"That is my bathroom. Which is just as huge," Draco said nonchalant.

Harry walked over to it and gasped. The bathtub looked big enough to be a pool. There were even stairs to step on whilst entering the tub. On the walls that surrounded to tub were shower heads. He noticed how the actual bathing area itself was closed off to a clear glass wall. The room he was standing in held black towels, the toilet (which looked quite expensive to go on), a huge mirror, and three sinks. Every thing was either in white gold, or the yellow gold.

"Draco, don't you ever think that this is quite much?"

"Well, I do now, but when I was younger it was fun to play in," Draco smiled at the thought of his younger self running around.

Harry let a sly smirk run on his face, "I know what else would be good to play in."

Draco matched that look, "Why don't you come over here and sit on my bed?" Draco walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand. He led the way to his large bed and gently nudged Harry to sit. After doing so, Draco straddled Harry's hips, his knees on both sides of Harry. He pressed himself completely against Harry and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Gently pressing his lips to the other boy's, his eyes closed. Harry laid his hands on Draco's hips, softly cupping them and pulling them forward. Draco smiled into their kiss and brought his hips forward himself. Harry lay down, pulling Draco down too. Draco's tongue slid into Harry's mouth. Harry played with Draco's tongue with his own, and let out another groan. Draco started to rock against Harry like they had done that night before. Draco brought himself down to Harry's neck and started sucking. Harry let out another soft moan. Breathing heavy, "Draco… I don't think we should be doing this right now."

Draco's response was giving a hard shove of his hips into Harry's. Harry groaned and arched upwards. Harry, after a few minutes of quietly protesting, decided to flip them over so Draco would be on his back. Draco gave out a yelp and then a moan. Harry then got up, and Draco whimpered.

"Draco, we should save this for later."

"But Harry, I want to do it now!" Draco motioned to the bulge in both of their pants, "and so do you apparently."

"Draco, we are here to look for those letters."

"And we've found them," Sirius interrupted.

Harry's face flushed and he turned away so Sirius wouldn't see his grown problem. Draco, however, spread his legs out just a little bit further without batting an eyelash.

Sirius's face flushed a little, finally understanding what he walked in on, "Umm, you two need to come back downstairs… we are leaving."

Draco smirked and raised a delicate eyebrow, "Come Harry, we must leave. We can continue this later."

* * *

Back at Grimmauld, Harry, Draco, Sirius, and a slightly ill looking Remus were left at the kitchen. Dumbledore just left them there.

Sirius was openly holding Remus's hand; no one else was there except for the other two secret lovers. Draco was sitting in Harry's lap; Harry's face slightly tinged pink while his arms were wrapped around Draco and resting in the blonde's lap.

"I've come to notice, Remus, that our dear Harry has become more engrossed in his Slytherin no-no," Sirius teased.

"Really… and how did you stumble upon this?" Remus joked.

"I went to go find them, and I did-in Draco's room, and Draco had a-,"

"OKAY, how about a change in subject?" Harry embarrassedly interjected.

"How about we discuss how school is going?" Sirius became serious.

Harry focused on a stray piece of lint on Draco's arm. Draco had become tense too.

Sirius sighed, "Dumbledore, as well as Snape, have told me and Remus that there is some trouble going on?"

Harry inhaled some much needed air, "I guess you could say that there are several problems…"

"Harry, this is something that we need to talk about," concerned, Sirius kept prodding, "Dumbledore also told us that there was a fight?"

"It was between Seamus and Ron…"

"Harry," there Sirius started with his name again, "just tell me what happened?"

Draco decided that he'd speak, "The Gryffindors had a problem with me staying there. Ron was, for the most part, of no use. Seamus had not only a problem with me, but apparently the fact that there are gays in the same vicinity as him. Seamus had hit a nerve with Ron, who then punched him in the face."

Sirius's grip on Remus's hand tightened. Harry rested the side of his face against the back of Draco's shoulder and let out an audible sigh. Draco had a look of indifference; he honestly did not care of what any body thought of him in Gryffindor.

"Well, look on the bright side," Remus tried to lift the mood, "you both have your own room now…"

Draco smirked, "Yes we do, which reminds me that Harry and I have some unfinished _business_ to attend to."

Sirius let out a small laugh and Harry let out an embarrassing squeak. His face reddened after he did that. Everyone laughed at Harry's expense. They all said their goodbyes with one last reminder that if there was any trouble at all they could always floo back to Grimmauld.

* * *

Harry and Draco sat comfortable on their bed back at Hogwarts. Both were holding hands and didn't know what to do at the moment. It was only about midday. Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder, taking his hand away from Harry's so he could wrap both arms around him. Harry rested his head on top of Draco's.

"So what do we do now?" Draco attempted to look up at Harry, but it was quite difficult to do with his head being covered by Harry's.

Instead of answering him, Harry lowered his head and looked into Draco's gray eyes. Those gray eyes noticed sparkling green ones, who's looked very mischievous.

"Harry…?" Draco unsurely asked.

"How about we do finish what we started. It _is_ what you said that we needed to do… and I'd hate to leave a place on a lie."

"Right," Draco smiled.

Harry gave Draco an open mouthed kiss. Draco stuck his tongue in Harry's mouth and moved his hands to Harry's hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes before fixing themselves so that Draco's head was up on the pillows and Harry towered over him, straddling him. They continued their kiss; Draco's hands roaming Harry's back.

Harry brought one of his legs between Draco's and started to slowly grind him. Draco moaned and did the same to Harry. Harry's tongue slithered out of Draco's mouth and trailed its way to Draco's jaw. Gentle nips and kisses were placed and brought down to Draco's neck where he started biting and sucking, every so often his tongue would sweep over the area.

Draco's back arched upwards and he brought his hands back to Harry's hair. He then pulled Harry back up to his lips and proceeded to kiss him. Draco let Harry's other leg get between him and he rolled them both over. Draco was now on top. He traveled his hand under Harry's shirt and then did the same with his other. Harry allowed his shirt to be removed and nervously reached and helped remove Draco's shirt.

Both paused for a brief second, realizing just what they had done, before kissing again. The skin from their bare chests touched and a new fire blazed. Their kisses became desperate and Draco's hand dipped under Harry's pants. Harry gasped, "Draco…"

Draco then pulled out, just to take Harry's pants off. He then fumbled with his own, so both boys were only in their boxers.

Harry's face flushed; he'd never been this far with anyone before. Draco smiled and leaned in for another kiss. He then brought his hands to Harry's boxers and rubbed the bulging area before playfully pulling the boxers slowly down. Harry's breath hitched and he gasped. Draco did the same to his own boxers and discarded them both.

Harry moaned when Draco thrust his hips with Harry's and their groins met. Draco's tongue teased Harry's neck and went again down to his neck. Draco didn't stop there and went down to Harry's chest. Draco bit and tongued Harry's chest and earned several moans from the dark haired teen. His tongue traveled even further lower and when it reached Harry's member, Harry gasped in pleasure.

Draco's tongue swirled causing Harry to arch his back. Harry brought his hands down to the top of Draco's head and gently caressed the back of it, playing with the blonde hair between his fingers.

Draco had a pillow between his legs that he grinded against while sucking Harry. He and Harry came several minutes later and Draco moved himself back up so his face was level with Harry's.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him into a passionate kiss and they both fell asleep like that, not caring that it was still daylight.

* * *

Ron was sitting in the common room with Hermione. She still wouldn't talk to him that much. She would only talk to him if it concerned school; school only.

"Why do you think Dumbledore stopped classes today?" Ron asked.

"I haven't a clue Ronald," Hermione said in a clipped tone.

"'Mione… I promise I'll get better! Look, if you want I will apologize to them _both_!" Ron said, happy that he disguised his disgust.

"Ron, I want you to do it because you actually care about Harry; not because I want you to," Hermione said, exasperated that Ron still didn't have a clue.

"I do care for Harry, honestly, I just hate Malfoy," Ron was getting frustrated at Hermione because she couldn't see _his_ side.

"Ron, you have a problem with gays in general. You want Harry to be something that he isn't. If you really cared about Harry, you'd get over yourself and learn to accept it. And along with that, Draco _did_ try to be nice to you. You just made it completely impossible," with that, Hermione slammed a book she had opened and left the common room.

1oooooooooooooo1

She was walking along the walls in the semi-deserted halls. She hugged her text book closely to her chest. Hermione walked into a hall that was student-less and could hear murmuring coming from the hall that was joined to her current one.

Hermione reached the end of that hall, where the new one started and pressed herself against the wall. She made out two distinct voices; one she knew was Professor Dumbledore. She struggled to make out the other one, and it finally clicked. It was Professor Snape and they were talking about… raids. She continued to listen.

"What do you plan to do, Albus?" Snape asked; his baritone voice reverberating off the walls.

"I am still not sure. Ten students were requested to leave the school by their parents. Several other students were taken out by relatives after their parents were killed," Dumbledore's voice was weighty.

"Why don't we just take what we have against Percy Weasley and the minister and have them arrested?" Snape was urgent, Hermione noted.

"It is not enough to convict them of anything but conspiracy. It is not enough to send them to Azkaban. And I fail to see how this will help?"

"We need someone in the ministry that we can trust that is at the top. We can not afford to have a repeat of last year!"

"There won't be a repeat of last year, which I can assure you. I am thinking that maybe we should allow our Order members to go about and secretly watch over the students who have left."

"How will that help up in the long run, Albus? If we go for protecting everyone, that doesn't give us time to build up. We will be doing exactly what the Dark Lord wants us to do!" Snape yelled.

"Severus, I know. But what good is winning a war if the children of tomorrow can't bask in the freedom? These children that need to be watched will be the children that stop the outbreak."

"You are impossible," Snape walked away.

Hermione's eyes were wide. _'Is that why Seamus went home?'_

1ooooooooooooooooooo1

She quickly walked back to the common room. Ron was still sitting in his spot, looking thoughtful. He looked up at her when he heard the portrait open.

The sight of her startled him and he stood up, "What's wrong?"

"I think I've found out what's going on!"

"What is it?"

"I overheard Professors Snape and Dumbledore talking. There must have been a death eater raid or something because they were talking about parents of students being killed and that there is a scare!"

Ron's eyes went wide, "What do you think is going to happen?"

Before either could say more the portrait opened and Dumbledore walked in, "Miss Granger, could I speak with you for a moment?"

Hermione hesitantly nodded, fearing what he needed to speak to her about. She walked with him back out into the hall.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry to tell you…"

* * *

uh-oh! More soon to come! And what does Dumbledore have to say to Hermione?? (don't take a guess... if you do, I'll change what will be said!)


	13. Chapter 13

**Ai Teng**  
Chapter 13: Farewell Hermione, Hello Misery

* * *

"Miss Granger, I am sorry to tell you that your parents are requesting that you be pulled out of school," Dumbledore said with regret. It was always a shame to have to see one of Hogwarts' brightest leave the school like this.

Hermione nearly choked, "Professor, you can't be serious?! I mean, they don't even know the news of the magical world!"

"We, being a responsible school with a top quality staff, and are required to send out notifications to every student's household. Your parents are no different. We can't keep you here against their will. I really am sorry Miss Granger," Dumbledore continued, "You can always come back next year. You have about two hours or so before your parents arrive."

Dumbledore sadly walked away, leaving a tearful Hermione outside the Fat Lady's portrait.

She numbly walked back inside, Ron ran up to her, "'Mione, what's wrong?"

"My parents don't want me to stay here because they think that I will be unsafe. I have to go pack now," Hermione sniffed and slowly walked away.

1change1

Harry woke up, looked at the clock and groaned. He had only fallen asleep one to two hours ago. He looked at the sleeping form lying next to him. Draco's angelic blonde hair sprawled across his pale face; he looked like a real beauty. Harry laughed to himself, _'I can't believe I compared Draco to something so feminine! He'd nearly kill me if I told him that!'_

Draco started to stir, his gray eyes tiredly looking around the room, nowhere in particular. "Good afternoon," Harry smiled.

"How long have we been asleep for?" Draco mumbled, still not fully awake.

"Not for that long. Let's take a shower… Holy shit Draco! I just wanted a shower and a new door appeared!" Harry stared incredulous at the new door that appeared next to their bed.

The news had Draco up within a split second, "I wonder what it looks like inside?"

"There is only one way to find out," Harry said matter-of-factly.

The two naked teens got off the bed and stood in front of the door. Draco opened it and smiled at the bathroom. The tub was nice and big, several faucets for water to come out of. There was a towel rack that had a black towel and a green towel; the green had silver 'H' on the corner while the black one had silver 'D' on the corner. The tile was white, but the walls were a tan color, clearly clashing with the bedroom itself.

"Well, looks like we are taking a bath…" Harry smirked.

Draco smirked as well, and when they got into the bath, they both washed one another.

Harry's hand dipped below the water and further, grasping Draco's member. Draco backed into Harry; his butt touching Harry's shaft. Harry thrust himself causing Draco to chuckle but then gasp when Harry started to stroke Draco.

"Harry… do more," Draco moaned out; he was thoroughly hard by this point, and he could tell that Harry was as well.

Harry increased the speed and tightened his grip on Draco while he thrust into the back of Draco. His other arm was snaked around Draco's waist to hold him in place, the water tickling them both from waving slightly.

They moaned as they came and Draco turned around and slipped his tongue around with Harry's.

"I think we need to get out now, you know, so we don't prune," Draco said with a slightly disturbed face; god forbid his precious skin and body get a little bit temporarily wrinkled. Harry took one huge bite at Draco's neck and sucked in once before getting up. Draco let out a yelp and slapped Harry's thigh before following suit.

They quickly dried off and then changed into clothes, sneaking peaks at one another.

1dumdahdumdahdah1

The door of their room made a noise, a knocking noise, and Harry answered it. He noticed Hermione had her trunk behind her along with her big cat; Hermione's face was slightly damp and puffy, as if she'd been crying. "Hermione, what's wrong?!" Harry asked in alarm.

"My parents," Hermione choked, "they heard about the raid and they are taking me out of school!" Hermione broke into sobs, unable to control what she had put together.

Harry pulled her into a tight embrace and patted the top of her bushy head, "Sh, Hermione, things will be okay! It's not like you aren't allowed to owl us anymore," Harry tried to placate the girl. He glanced over her shoulder and looked over at Ron. His head was down and he looked very dejected and glum.

Harry whispered to Hermione, "Make sure to write to Ron extra…"

Hermione gave a small, wet laugh as her face flushed a little bit more, "Of course," she then looked over at Draco and playfully said, "Make sure Harry does all of his assignments and completes them."

Draco snorted, "Duh, Granger, I can't have a dumb boyfriend!"

Harry looked appalled and Hermione giggled before giving Harry one last squeeze and then let go. Hermione sniffed and gave a small smile to the two of them, "Good luck with everything. And let me know if Ron continues being a big baby."

Draco nodded and Harry smiled, "Will do, Hermione."

Hermione then sauntered over to Ron and gave him a hug. He whispered something to her and she gave him another hug; Ron had a silly smile on his face. Dumbledore walked in with Hermione's parents. They didn't look to happy. Hermione let go of Ron and then levitated her trunk behind her. Dumbledore gave her one sad smile of assurance and guided the family out.

Harry walked out into the common room, Draco trailing behind him and making sure he shut the bedroom door. Ron was staring at the portrait, but when he heard footsteps approaching, he looked over the other way and saw Harry and Draco coming near him. He gave a sad sigh and sat down on one of the many seats provided. Harry and Draco followed suit; Draco feeling a little out of place considering he hadn't really been friends with Hermione.

"So what did you tell Hermione before you guys were forced to part?" Harry said slightly dramatic.

Ron looked down at his hands, a small blush forming, "I told her to write to me…"

Draco snorted at this, "Oh please Weasley, just ask her out already!"

Harry laughed aloud at this and Ron's face got redder, "But she's left!"

"Haven't you ever heard of a long distance relationship?"

"Those never work!"

"Only because those people didn't try… but she's managed to stick by the two of you for god knows for what…"

"Oh, and you think you are better company?"

"I just don't see what she sees in you… In my opinion, she deserves someone of a higher intelligence…"

Draco's tone was very arrogant to Ron, "Well then why don't you go out with her?!"

"I wouldn't, even if I weren't going out with Harry."

"And why wouldn't you? She's gorgeous and smart!" Ron's face became red with slight anger; how dare Malfoy insult such a person?!

"Personally, she isn't my type. If anything, she is too smart for me. Her intelligence is quite intimidating… not too mention she hurts when she hits…" Draco rubbed his face at the memory of third year.

Ron seemed to remember that too because he laughed, "That was very funny!"

Harry had to cover his face so Draco couldn't see him laughing, "Harry! How can you laugh at that?! It hurt!"

"I'm sorry, but you did deserve it…"

Draco scoffed and Ron just continued to laugh, "So what have you two been up to?"

Harry and Draco looked at each other and blushed fiercely; this caused Ron to give a look of confusion, "Well?"

"We were… studying," Draco finally answered.

Ron didn't believe them, "No really, what were you guys doing?"

"If you really want to know, then I guess I will just have to tell you," Draco was going to say it aloud when several first years walked into the common room. Draco then got up and sat next to Ron and whispered in his ear, "We fondled each other and had several heated make-out sessions where we groped and grinded one another."

Ron gasped loudly, his face turned purple from embarrassment. He sputtered for a few moments before he calmed himself. Harry looked at Draco, "Draco! He doesn't need to know that!"

"Harry, he kept asking me. How could I refuse?" Draco played his innocent card.

Harry gave his boyfriend a stern look before looking worriedly at Ron, "Ron, I'm sorry on Draco's behalf…" He didn't need something as minor as his private life re-ruining his friendship.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Hermione had a huge… well, not so huge talk with me earlier today. It made me realize that I needed to get over myself… well that is how Hermione put it," Ron looked at Harry and smiled. Harry gave a relieved sigh and the tension in his shoulders that he wasn't aware of, relaxed.

After that, they all got into a comfortable talk, Harry's chest swelling with happiness; his lover and best friend were FINALLY getting along. He was going to write to Hermione tomorrow and tell her a huge 'thank you'.

1boobooboobahbag1

Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny all walked to dinner together. Ron and Draco were walking slightly ahead talking about Quidditch while Harry and Ginny were a few paces back and were marveling at how easy it was to get those two talking civilly.

During dinner, there were no problems. They all ate and talked animatedly, and Draco had seemed very talkative amongst the other Gryffindors. Harry smiled at Draco when he was finally looked at by his lover. He was very proud of him.

After dinner, Ron and Harry were called to the headmaster's office. Once they reached it, they saw a very grim couple; Sirius and Remus.

"Uh… What's going on?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Why don't you two take a seat for now while we wait for your parents to arrive?" The headmaster suggested.

The two teens sat down, Sirius and Remus came up behind Harry. Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and gave a slight squeeze. Harry looked quizzically up at his godfather, but before he could ask any questions, the Weasley parents strolled through the door; they too looked grim as they gave a confounded Ron a huge hug. Molly had slight tears in her eyes for some unknown reason.

"Harry, Ron, I have some bad news I must bear to you," Dumbledore's tired voice said. Harry and Ron looked at one another; a sinking feeling reaching the pits of theirs stomachs, "I have found out that Miss Hermione Granger and her parents have been killed by death eaters. They were found on the train and I am very sorry."

Harry seemed to have stopped breathing while Ron's eyes went huge. Molly sniffed and hugged her Ronald, he, however, couldn't return the hug. Sirius had pulled in Harry, but like Ron, he seemed to be frozen.

Harry felt sick. One of his best friends had passed away. Hermione had passed away… He rested his head on Sirius's shoulder and finally returned the hug. His knees felt weak, and he could only imagine how Ron was fairing.

All six of them walked out, Sirius had changed into his dog form and lagged beside Harry's feet. They walked all the way into Gryffindor common room, everyone else had been informed by Professor McGonagall while they were away. Draco went up to Harry and gave him a fierce hug, not caring who saw because everyone pretty much new about the old rivals by that point.

The six walked into Harry and Draco's room and flooed to Grimmauld Place. All was quiet for their loss.

1until next time...1

Okay, so yeah, I'm sorry this took a little bit longer than wanted. But it was kinda hard to type up this chapter. I have a research report for English that is due May 22... or the 23... but anyway, it's been stressful.

So I am going to work my ass off for the next chapter. I am thinking of making set dates for when I will post the chapters. Spread it out... so from a week from now. no sooner and no later. Okie??

Oh, and if you haven't already, even though she has only one chapter so far, it is really long. It is a new story called Awake by the penname SolemnXAngel. It's a Harry Potter story. Check it! (and if you read and like, review it please!) All she has mostly of is favorites and alerts. no one bothers to review it. (which annoyed her to no end! haha)

so yeah! Check that and review this! (please!!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen - Silence the Book

At the table eating breakfast in Hogwarts, all the Gryffindors were silent. Hermione, while getting on everyone's nerves about tests and whatnot, was a deep pain in all their chests. She was smart and bright, and very witty; all couldn't believe that she of all people could be killed. While they knew that death was around them in these times, her death made it very close and assured them that it really could be anyone. Parents and relatives had died… but a classmate? Someone that they had actually interacted with daily… died? Ron, for once, couldn't eat. Harry had tried to talk to Ron, but Ron wouldn't even talk back.

Harry took a bite out of a breakfast roll and rested his head on Draco's comforting shoulder. Even Draco was slightly sad. While he hadn't really been friends with the muggleborn, he had known her. He thought it was tragic that such a bright mind that could have had the potential to do anything in muggle and magic world alike was put to waste and killed. Killed only because she was a muggleborn who had been found; also because she naturally opposed the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore had made a speech to all the houses before the morning meal had started, the other three houses had been shocked… only the other two really. The Slytherins (majority) had actually smiled at the loss of the mudblood. 'Good Riddance' etched across their beady little faces, smiles and sneers at the other houses.

Harry tried to talk to Draco this time, "What do you think we should do today?"

Ron glared at Harry, "Oh, so your best friend died and all you can think of is 'What am I going to do today?'!"

Harry stared agape at Ron, "No, that isn't what I meant and you know it!"

Ron looked down, he knew Harry didn't really mean it; it was just that he himself couldn't get over his Hermione's loss.

Ron sighed and looked back up at Harry, "I'm sorry mate, it's just, well, you know…"

Harry gave Ron a sad smile, "Yeah, I know, but Hermione wouldn't want us to be miserable. You know that. She'd be happy enough just to know that she is in our thoughts and that we will always think about her," Harry softly said, slight tears forming in his eyes.

"You just sounded like her just then…" Ron let out a painful laugh.

Harry once again gave a sad smile, "Yeah, I know."

"Well, if we are done with this sappiness, then I suggest we go do something in memory of Granger," Draco said, breaking up the depressing talk.

Harry gave Draco a proud look, "Then I guess we should hit the library or something…?" He looked back to Ron who gave a slight smirk, his cheeks pinking up.

They hit the library, unsure of what to do next. Ron suggested looking up subjects that they were bad at and read through the books and take notes. Draco thought this was a good idea too, so Harry and Ron went looking for potions text books. Draco didn't have any bad subjects, so he went looking for some more advanced potions books so that way he could at least help the two boys out if they needed it.

Draco sat down at the chosen desk, Ron and Harry still searching for books. He opened his and let out a small smile at the thought of the Black library and how Harry was reading a dark-magic potion textbook. He snapped out of his thoughts when Harry and Ron slammed down their books and plopped into their seats.

They silently began reading and over an hour had passed doing so. Harry had taken out some parchment for himself to write down notes after he realized that the book he chose was full with helpful hints. It was the sixth year required potions book and someone who called himself (assuming it was a he) the Half-blood Prince. He didn't share this information with anyone only because he didn't want to cause alarm to his boyfriend or to Ron. Things were already stressful enough.

Another hour passed, and Ron had fallen asleep by then on his books. Harry was still enraptured by this old potions text, as was Draco in his own book. Draco however, needed to take a break. His eyes were sore and his head slightly hurt from gathering a lot of new information.

"Harry, I think we should call it quits for today. My eyes are sore and so is my brain. Ron has obviously fell asleep, intent on making a river to rival the Nile in Egypt," Draco said sarcastically.

Harry snorted and then nudged Ron. Ron woke with a start and then exclaimed 'EW' as he desperately tried to annihilate his drool. Harry took the book with him, not bothering to check it out. It was a school text book, so there was no need to. Draco had to check his book out only because it was a library book, part of their collection. Ron didn't take his books back for they didn't make good pillows.

They walked back to Gryffindor Tower and relaxed in the common room on the lounge sofas. Ron fell back asleep and Harry and Draco cuddled together, softly drifting off.

Later that night, Harry sat on his bed and was reading that text book again. Draco was alone in the bath, which for once, Harry was happy about that. He didn't want Draco to read the book; he wanted the secrets to himself.

"Are you still reading that potions text?" Draco caused Harry to jump and slam the book shut.

"Yeah, I am. It's very… interesting?" Harry swallowed.

"Oh, well, potions class is a very interesting subject. So, how about we go on and stop reading it anyway and do something else?" Draco softly smiled before he gently took the now closed book and landed it on one of the nearby tables.

Harry smiled to and wrapped his arms around Draco and gave him a small kiss on the lips before pulling them both down.

Draco placed his lips over Harry's and easily slipped his tongue in. They did this for a few minutes before breaking apart and looking into one another's eyes. Harry then pushed Draco to the side, "We should sleep."

Draco rolled his eyes and then laughed, "You do realize that you are always the one to technically start something and then be the one to stop it, don't you?"

Harry gave off a big smile and nodded before having the lights turn off and going to sleep.

Draco rolled his eyes again and sighed.

uhoh

Okie, so I know this was like, over a week before I last updated. I'm SORRY!! Please forgive me?!

And I know this was a wee bit too short, but I've been kinda busy and whatnot, and writing the story has been slightly difficult. BUT DO NOT WORRY! I plan on seeing this story through, because I am awesome. R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, so this has some references to HBP, just a warning, I won't be back to type up the next chapter until after Sunday. I am being flown up to my homestate to go to my boyfriend's prom... so yeah, it might be awhile until you get the next chapter... SORRY!! (but you won't have to wait like two weeks... most likely a week and a half...?)

Chapter Fifteen - Say It Isn't So 2

It had been about a week since Hermione's passing away and things weren't looking in any good direction. The castle was mainly empty, with the exception of Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Harry, Ron, and Draco. There was no one left. After the parents had learned of Hermione's death, a panic had spread and everyone, regardless of Hogwarts being safe enough, decided that their kids needed to come home. Neville's grandma was the only one seemingly smart enough, as well as Mr. Lovegood, to keep their children (grandchild) at a safe and well guarded school.

The tables had been combined into one table, due to the obvious lack of students. Classes had resumed, mainly preoccupying the five students.

Harry and Draco were partnered up in Potions and Neville and Luna were paired up. Ron wasn't in the class, because Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about something that he didn't mention. They were currently attempting to brew a simple love potion, just to pass the time.

Draco was surprised at Harry. Harry was doing the majority of the work and he chose to comment on it, Snape in hearing range, "Harry, ever since you started reading that potions book, you've been brilliant!"

Snape quickly walked over and immediately noticed the shortcut being used, '_how did he know to do that? That shortcut isn't in the text!_'

"Potter, where in Merlin's name, did you learn how to use that shortcut on the brewing of that love potion?!" Snape's eyes flashed to the shared textbook. It was obviously Draco's because when Snape looked at the inside flap, Draco's name was written on it.

"I did a lot of reading on Potions out of the Black library, sir," Harry gulped, '_did I do it wrong… no I couldn't have because points would have been taken off already… So what is the problem?'_

"Where is your book Potter?" Snape pinched his lips together, '_He couldn't have my old book…'_

"Back up in Draco and my room," Harry inwardly groaned.

"You mean Draco's room! And you should have brought your book! You have until the end of the day to get me it before I start to take points off and give you a detention!" Snape then sauntered off and went to check on Luna and Neville's potion. He deducted points off of their respected houses because they put the wrong ingredient in after stirring it clockwise, when in the book it clearly said counterclockwise.

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged before bottling up their potion and putting it on Snape's desk, much to his displeasure.

Harry ran up to the Room of Requirement and started to think on the sixth year potions text book. He walked pass the area three times before a door appeared and there were stacks upon stacks of books that were all copies of the same book Harry needed.

Draco stood around the corner, watching Harry do this. _'If he has a textbook, then why is he looking for one?'_

Harry pulled out the book and skimmed through it before giving a sigh of relief. He then closed the door and walked away, not noticing Draco who had run off somewhere. Harry then started walking towards the dungeons to show Snape the newly acquired book.

Snape stared disbelieving when he looked over and over again at the book, flipping pages and seeing nothing but the original text. He looked at Harry, who was smiling smugly, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing Professor, it's just that it seems like you are expecting to see something that isn't there?"

"How would you know unless you have another book?"

"Why would I want two of the same book, no offense professor…?" Harry swallowed hard, not wanting Snape to catch on.

Harry's heart pounded in his chest has he walked out of the dungeons, "that was close!" Harry whispered to himself. He walked into the Gryffindor common room and straight into his and Draco's room, only to be greeted with the sight of Draco reading the Half Blood Prince text. Harry's breath hitched into his throat, "What the hell are…?"

Draco looked up, startled, "I saw you take a new book from the Room of Requirement," Draco whispered and looked back down to the book, "do you have any idea who the Half Blood Prince IS?!"

"No… but that isn't the point. The point is that-that was MY text book and you are reading through it!" Harry then snatched the book out of Draco's hands; only to have it snatched right back, "Harry! This isn't your book! It belongs to Snape!"

"Oh really, enlighten me," Harry said sarcastically.

"Snape is a half blood. Part of his family line is of the family Prince," Draco fiercely whispered, "I should tell him that you have it… but I won't… yet."

"YOU CAN'T!" Harry ripped the book out of Draco's hands and ran out of the room. Draco didn't chase after him, but instead shook his head, _'I have no choice but to tell him… he's been looking for it.'_

Harry had no idea where he was running, but when he reached a destination his eyes went frantic. _'Somewhere to hide this book that only I can get to…'_ was his mantra in his head while walking pass the door three times.

Harry looked inside and saw a simple desk in an empty room and placed the book carefully on it.

Hesitantly, he shut the door and walked away. He bit his lip unsure if he should go back to Draco or not. He decided for the sake of his relationship, he would go back.

* * *

Lunch was a tense affair, Draco and Harry weren't talking but they still held each other's hands. Neville and Luna were talking a great deal, but Ron was still nowhere to be found… not even the headmaster.

"Draco…" Harry looked at his boyfriend, "I wonder why Ron is still at the headmaster's office?"

Draco just shrugged, "Don't know, and don't care."

"Draco, please don't be like this! I really am worried! What if Mrs. Weasley came to pick Ron up, or what if there was something bad that happened to the family… I mean… wait, where is Ginny?"

Draco's brows furrowed as he looked around, "I haven't seen her in over a week."

"Oh, I hope something didn't happen with her again!" Harry groaned. He was desperately hoping that this wasn't going to be a slight repeat of his second year.

Professor McGonagall walked up to Draco and Harry, a worried look on her face, "I need you two to come to the headmaster's office immediately!"

Draco looked directly at Harry's eyes and only saw fear. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed before the two of them followed Gryffindor's head of house to the gargoyles leading to Dumbledore. "Professor," Harry choked, "we aren't going to receive any bad news pertaining to the Weasley family, are we?"

Minerva gave him a pity glance before pushing them along the spiral staircase. They opened the double doors and saw a sobbing Mrs. Weasley holding onto Ron as if he were her only lifeline. To Harry's relief, Ginny was sitting there too, but her face was deathly pale. Fred and George were sitting on both sides of her, holding onto her only hands. They looked serious too, and speaking of Sirius, Harry saw him in the corner looking at him with sadness.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, seeing as how Harry was taking his time on looking around.

"There was an attack on the burrow a week ago, Mr. Weasley was killed. Ginny had been visiting because she needed to take some time off since Hermione…" Sirius paused, "Ginny had been over and had been talking to her dad when the attack occurred. She won't speak. She had to fend for herself because at the time, it was only Arthur and her at the house. Molly had to take the twins to get new robes because they were going to be allowed back to school."

"Why was Ron only told this today?" Harry worded slowly as he took it upon himself to pull Molly into a hug; she gratefully accepted it.

"Ginny was in St. Mungo's getting treatments on her arms. They got a bit scratched up. Ron would have been informed earlier, but you know, with how things have been… Let's just say that it wouldn't have done him any good to be at the hospital."

Molly went back and hugged Ron again. Draco never thought he could feel it, but he did; he envied Ron at that moment. No matter how nice his mother was and loving, she had never been allowed to hug Draco when there was a tragedy when Lucius was around; that wouldn't build character.

"Ginny had to fend for herself?" Harry asked this as it had only sunk in, "How many were there?"

"There were about seven. She managed to kill four, the others got away," Sirius sadly stated. He pulled his godson into a fierce hug, "They are going to be staying at Grimmauld from now on. Ginny won't be coming back for the rest of this year, and Ron will be back in a couple of days."

Harry returned the hug with full force, "Okay."

He squat down in front of Ginny and looked at her. She sniffed and Harry saw Fred and George's hands tighten around hers. "Ginny, things will be okay. Just keep practicing your hexes and curses, maybe you can teach a thing or two to Ron," Harry attempted a small smile, and Ginny small smiled him back. She then leaned forward and pulled him into a loose hug before letting go and Harry ruffled her hair. She groaned, "I just brushed that!"

"There we go… But yeah, practice Ginny, and I'm sure if you ask," Harry looked at Sirius, "someone might be willing to spar with you."

Ginny looked at Sirius who nodded, "Only if your mother says you can… or if she's asleep…" Mrs. Weasley sniffed and actually let out a small laugh, "You two can spar, just nothing too serious."

Before they left, Harry gave Ron a hug and whispered, "Don't be too upset. Just let Ginny know that your dad would be proud to know that Ginny can hold her own and tell her… tell her that she's incredible and that she's strong, just like your father raised you kids to be," Ron couldn't help but let out a strained laugh, "Channeling Hermione again, are you?"

"I don't know, I think she possessed me!" With that, the Weasley's parted. Sirius pulled Harry to the side, "You're parents would be so proud to know that you have turned out amazing. No, really, Harry! They'd be ecstatic to know that their son made a girl who was lost in images no teen should see snap out of it, and manage to pass on some really good advice. They'd be proud! I'm proud," Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head, who was blushing profusely.

"I know you don't like your library," Harry started off timidly, "but I do think that you should look back into some of those books. I've read some of them, and they had some good curses, mind that they were dark, but they also showed the counter curses… I even saw some of the curses that were used at the ministry battle… and I found out the counter to them! Sirius that is the main reason why I kept going in there; even Dumbledore said that there is no such thing as a dark curse… it only depends on how it is being used. Don't be scared to use the recourses that you have just because you think that it is dark," Harry pleaded. He saw Sirius was contemplating what he said, which a good sign that was.

"Fine, I will. But if I find out that you are going to be the next dark lord," Sirius joked, "I better get some credit."

Harry shook his head and gave his godfather one last hug before Sirius had to depart. Draco walked back with Harry to the common room, lunch forgotten. They sat in front of the fire, lost in their own thoughts of what was to come next.

"I forgot to ask how my mom was doing…" Draco finally said.

"If you want, we can go into our room and go to Grimmauld to drop by and see her?"

"We have classes still," Draco yawned.

"Why don't we just skip those and not go to Grimmauld? We could just nap instead. I mean, you are yawning, and I am tired myself."

"Really, because you keep sleeping really early every night, last night not any different," Draco pouted. Harry kissed Draco on the lips before guiding him to their room and lay down on the bed. They didn't do anything but nap.

Draco woke up a little bit dizzy. He sat up and saw his boyfriend was sitting at the end of the bed and when he turned him around, he screamed. Harry's eyes were scratched out and bleeding and his mouth was sewn shut.

0cliffie!!0

Haha, I left you with a cliffhanger! You'll all have to wait until I get back from JERSEY! (represent.) lol  
Hope you all liked and don't forget to REVIEW! woot!


	16. Chapter 16

**Last time on Ai Teng:**

_Draco woke up a little bit dizzy. He sat up and saw his boyfriend was sitting at the end of the bed and when he turned him around, he screamed. Harry's eyes were scratched out and bleeding and his mouth was sewn shut._

**Now: LEMON WARNING!!**

Draco screamed and shot out of bed, covered in cold sweat. The lights were dimmed in the room, and déjà vu struck him as he saw Harry sitting at the end of the bed. Heart racing at the speed of light, he shakily leaned forward and nudged at Harry. Harry turned around and gave a start at the sight of his disgruntled boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

"You…you… eyes sewn… what the fuck?!" Draco's breathing was heavy and deep while he tried to sort his thoughts out. Harry looked at him with confusion and then turned back around and stared at his feet. He had just woken a few minutes before Draco woke with a scream and had been disoriented at his own nightmare.

"Probably just a bad dream Dray," Harry said softly. He sighed and pulled his boyfriend back down with him, pulling Draco into his chest while curling under the covers with him. Draco's heart was still beating fast and Harry didn't know what to do. He also thought it was weird how he had a bad dream as well as Draco having one.

"How long were we out?" Draco whispered. His voice quivered a bit, betraying him. Harry strained his neck to look at the clock and then frowned, "Only a half hour."

Draco growled and turned around so he was facing Harry. Both boys were incredibly tired. Harry stooped in and placed his lips over Draco's and pulled him in. Draco's arms around Harry tightened as he slipped his tongue gently pass Harry's lips and caressed the other boy's tongue. Harry let out a low moan, forgetting his thoughts about the dream coincidence.

Draco's leg swung over Harry's and he brought his hips towards Harry's. He then had it so he was on top and his lover was on his back. Harry moaned as his boyfriend, above him, started rocking. They needed it.

Draco slipped his hand down Harry's pants, causing Harry to let out a small gasp at the contact. Draco's hands were a little bit cold, but as Draco kept going, things started to heat up. (I don't think I meant to have a pun…)

Harry moved his hands so that they were shoving everything below his waist off, and then he started to work on Draco's pants. Once they were off as well, Draco grabbed a nearby pillow and shoved it between his legs and went down on Harry. Rocking his hips against the pillow, he tongued Harry's grown member, coating it with saliva. Harry arched his back and let out a loud groan. A hand traveled down and played with his base while his other hand toyed with Draco's blonde hair that fell and tickled the surrounding skin.

Heat overcame them as they worked diligently. Harry bucked his hips and Draco's head bobbing up and down and sometimes from side to side (depending on whether he used his tongue or not).

Harry's eyes closed shut while his mouth stayed agape and let out feral moans. It seemed to encourage Draco, who had then tongued his way back up to Harry's face and kissed him roughly. He continued his rocking motion from before, this time his hand slipping down to continue playing with his lover. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's neck and then his hands made their way to Draco's back, clawing at it.

Their thrusting into one another's members caused the friction to heat up and soon they were thrashing wildly, impatient for their pleasurable explosion. Draco's mouth met Harry's neck, both moaning. They both reached a satisfactory climax, but they didn't stop.

Even after them both went limp and it slightly hurt to keep going, they continued thrusting at one another. Their semen coated their bodies, and Draco took some of it and coated his member with it. While it didn't completely lubricate him, it was still something.

Harry spread out his legs, letting Draco know that he was ready for his lover to consummate what they had already started. Draco placed his once-again hard on at Harry's entrance, and slowly entered himself. Harry winced and took in a sharp breath, but didn't stop Draco from continuing.

After going in and out a few times, Harry was starting to feel the pleasure as well. His legs wrapped around Draco and he joined in the thrusts. His desperation felt deeper than before and neither of them noticed the glowing light radiating off of their bodies as they climaxed again and drifted off into undisturbed sleep.

They didn't wake up when two people came out of their fireplace, just shifted. Sirius and Remus's eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw two naked teenagers sleeping in bed. "Well, I guess you'll never get the chance to explain the birds and the bees to Harry, Padfoot," Remus whispered after regaining his composure. Sirius choked on laughter and hurried himself out of the room. It was nighttime, so he figured he'd wait to reprimand (which in his book meant to make fun of) the two for their 'underage sex and lack of protection usage'.

Remus guided is lover through the portrait, and when they both were in the safety of the hallways, they both cracked up. Seeing Harry naked curled up with Draco was sure not something they had expected to see. It was almost like a practical prank that was highly unintentional that was played upon them.

They walked quietly all the way down to the gargoyles and said the override password. When they reached the top steps, Dumbledore's twinkling eyes met theirs and he motioned for them to sit. "I am sure when you two arrived, you saw that our young Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy have… what you would say consummated their relationship, no?" Remus and Sirius shared the bewildered look at the headmaster, how did he know?

"Ah, I see. Well, it seems that they have created a magical bond that is fairly common among the gay wizard communities. This is only part of the reason why I have summoned you here at this hour." Dumbledore had paused for a moment, sticking in a lemon candy, "The other reason is not of good news. It has come to my attention that Voldemort knows of more than what I had originally thought. It seems I am guilty of underestimating Riddle once again."

"What's going on? How did you know about Harry and Draco?" Sirius was more concerned with how Dumbledore always seemed to know things. Only because it was somewhat expected that Voldemort was up to something, as he always was, so he figured that question could wait.

"Like I said, they had created a bond. Any magic that happens in this castle, I am very much aware of. And with a simple spell that is passed on to the headmasters of this school, I can see what exact magic is being cast and where it is happening. Normally I don't check, but I felt something unusual tickling at the magic sensors and I checked. A bond was created. Nothing special, but it does integrate one's magic to the other's magic source and vice versa."

Sirius then let out a sly smile, "That is how you always knew what the Marauders were up to?"

Dumbledore didn't answer but gave a kind smile. Remus returned it but he couldn't help but think of how he and Sirius hadn't bonded yet. It made him sad somewhat, but then again, he remembered that they always seemed to have something against them these past years. "So what does Voldemort know about?" Remus asked.

"Ah, well, he seems to be aware of the relationship between Harry and Draco. I do doubt do to its newness that he could possibly know about the bond that was just formed a few hours ago. I believe that it is crucial that this information about the bond does not get out. It would make Harry even more vulnerable than he already is, not to mention that it would also put Draco in further risk."

"This is why you called us here, was about the bond?" Sirius asked; he was now slightly mad. While he was happy for Harry, this was something that could have waited for the morning. Dumbledore nodded, smiling still. Sirius sighed, "Okay… and?"

Dumbledore laughed softly, "I don't think the two know what they did. I am going to give you a book on the bonding cycles, this way if Harry were to ask about anything, you'd be able to help him out."

"If you have the book, why don't you be the one to do it?" Sirius huffed.

"Harry is shy, as I am sure you know. I don't think he'd be as comfortable talking to me about this than with his godfather." Dumbledore's eyes never stopped their twinkle. Sirius wondered if Dumbledore secretly liked torturing people.

"Fine, give me the book…" Sirius grumbled.

Remus took the book from Dumbledore and said a polite thank you while pulling Sirius out. They were welcomed to stay at the castle so they could explain things to Harry and Draco, but Sirius opted for leaving a note for them to see instead.

Harry tiredly opened his eyes, but quickly shut them. He didn't feel like waking up so he snuggled closer to the blonde beauty next to him. Draco seemed to not want to wake up too so he just shoved his head further into the crook of Harry's neck. "I'd say good morning, but I don't want it to be morning just yet."

Draco laughed at Harry and gave him a reason to want to be awake by giving him a sloppy kiss. When they shifted, they heard rustling coming from their covers. Bedding wasn't supposed to make that papery noise… was it? Harry and Draco overturned their sheets until they found a small piece of paper. The script, Harry noticed, was that of his godfather's telling the two of them to come back to Grimmauld for a 'Sirius chat'.

Draco rolled his eyes at Sirius's very childish and immature humor. He didn't make a comment on it though, knowing Harry would be pretty pissed off at him for it. "I think this means we need to shower. Especially since we did the big nasty last night," Harry grinned from ear to ear mischievously. Draco returned it before he called out 'Whoever gets last to the tub will be bottoming next!'

Harry took his time, having liked being the bottom one. Draco pouted when he noticed his lover wasn't going to play along. "Do you seriously want to be bottom?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. I loved it… more importantly, I loved you in me," Harry's whisper in Draco's ear made Draco shiver. "Well love, we need to bathe so we can see what your godfather and Remus want to say."

Harry pinched Draco's ass before starting the water.

Sirius nervously paced his carpet in front of the fireplace that Harry and Draco would be coming out of. Remus and he had spent the whole night skim reading the book and he was quite embarrassed with having to talk to them about what he read. He looked over at Remus. His mentioned lover was calmly sitting on the sofa; a leg crossed, and was giving his undivided attention to the mating book.

"Remus, I thought we read what we thought would be necessary?" Sirius gulped. He knew how munch Remus wanted a mate, but from what he read, none of the things that were supposed to happen, did. "I was trying to figure out why we are so madly in love with one another, yet we haven't been able to get to phase one. And I found the passage that explains it and now I am reading. It says that werewolves are different and while some were born wizard, the acquired werewolf gene would block off any natural magic from emitting. Basically it says that in order for us to mate, we'd have to wait for the full moon and my werewolf side would have to accept you. And just because I as a human accept you, it doesn't mean that my other half will," Sirius bit his lip. That definitely explained a lot of things. But his eyes lit up, "But Remus, last year when you were a werewolf and you somehow got out of the dungeons below us, you didn't attack me when I was putting you in your cage."

Remus looked thoughtful and then smiled, "So then I guess you better change into your puppy form the next full moon…"

Harry and Draco chose that moment to come through the fireplace. Sirius gave one more excited glance to Remus before pulling Harry into an embrace and hugging Draco. Nervousness kicked in again and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"So what did you want us here for?" Harry silently hoped it wasn't because there was more bad news.

"Let's go into the other room. It's more comfortable and we have a lot of things to tell you," Remus stood up, still holding the book. They all walked into the other room, which was full of leather loveseats and black soft sofas. Harry and Draco took a seat on a loveseat and so did Remus and Sirius, but sat across from them.

"First, I would like to tell you that I would have thought you'd have better sense to use protection…" Sirius let his nervousness edge away by joking. _'But somehow I don't think that it will be me embarrassed in the end.'_

Harry's face went a dark shade of red and let out an anxious chortle. Draco's look was similar, but he was more self-composed about the situation.

"Anyway," Remus shot a disapproving glance to Sirius, "we thought we might say congratulations for being bonded now."

"Is that a polite way of saying thanks for fucking?" Harry put out bluntly. Draco slapped Harry in the back of the head, "No you dolt! Bonding is a magical process where two lovers magic combines and becomes covalent where they can share their new boosted power equally."

"Very good Draco, but I am guessing you didn't think that you bonded thought, correct?"

"No, I didn't realize we did." Draco smiled. He and Harry were holding hands by that point.

"Well, Dumbledore gave us a book on bonding cycles. You both unknowingly started the cycle last night. You both haven't completed phase one though…"

"I thought that the first phase was the mating process?" Draco was confused. He knew what the cycles were, and he had thought that the first phase was sleeping with your partner. And even though he knew that, at the time, he didn't realize he was bonding with Harry.

"No. You see, the first phase is a little different for every couple. And depending on what happens affects your shared power. It is all based on a dream. Some who end up having dreams where they are in love and perfectly fine, their power will not become stronger, but will stay the same. If you have a dream where your partner is injured or in a deathly state, not only will your covalent magic strengthen but your individual magic can increase up to three fold."

"So basically, we have completed the first phase then," Draco smiled.

"No, you need to have either a pleasant dream of just you and your lover, or a nightmare where your lover is hurt very badly."

"Yeah, and I know I did and that Draco did, so we completed the first phase!" Harry exclaimed happily. Now he didn't really need to worry about the lover nightmare.

"Since you said that if we were to have a nightmare our magic would increase…" Draco couldn't stop his smile, "You are saying that Harry and my magic had increased!"

"Very well then, yes," Sirius sighed silently with relief. Things aren't going to be that bad after all. Then he instantly regretted that thought.

"Can wizards have babies?" Harry asked. Draco started cackling at Harry's question, causing his lover to flush.

"Yes! Duh, wizards who are planning for a baby have this thing called sex like any normal hetero (except they are with their lover) and after they find out that they are pregnant, they take a stabilizing potion so that wizard's body can maintain itself through the six months." Draco said this as if everyone should know.

"Don't you mean nine months?" Harry feared getting laughed at again.

"No Harry," Remus kindly said, "Wizards have their baby in six months time rather than the female wait of nine months."

Harry just nodded his head, letting the information sink in.

"If you both have any more questions, just come over and ask. Don't be shy…" Remus looked pointedly over at Sirius who was hiding behind a pillow.

"I think we are good… Do you know if my mother is awake?"

"Yeah, she is in her quarters writing," Sirius piped up.

"I think we will make a stop and see her. Come along Harry." Draco pulled his lover by the hand to the direction of his mother. Harry had really wanted to ask more of the bonding cycles but figured he could always wait.

1001

Okay, sorry this took forever! But it is extra long... well longer than normal anyway! over three-thousand words! Anyway, I will look forward to your reviews, and I do hope that my next update be soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Ai Teng – Chapter Seventeen – You What?!

Narcissa was sitting in her room, reading. She was slightly sad that she hadn't been able to talk to her son in awhile, but at least the feedback from Sirius and Remus helped her to know that her son was doing fine. With a little sigh, she closed her book and placed it on the night table beside her bed and settled for just sitting doing nothing.

"Mother, may we come in?" Narcissa smiled at her son's voice. He didn't seem to wait for her answer when he opened the door and peered inside. "Darling, of course you may. Seeing as though you already helped yourself; hello Harry!" Narcissa patted her bed letting them know they could sit with her.

"Hi," Harry dumbly replied, "I thought you were writing… never mind, it's none of my business."

Narcissa still smiled, "I was before when Sirius checked up on me. But it doesn't matter!" She pulled her son into a hug, "My boy came to see me! Now, Sirius said that you two needed to tell me something?"

Draco's face finally caved and a flush appeared, "Well mother, Harry and I are together…"

"Quit stalling dear," Narcissa shook her head. She'd only saw her son act like this once when he was six and had broken her favorite vase. He'd been ashamed even though it was easily repaired by the house elves.

"Harry and I are bonded now," Draco let out meekly.

Narcissa looked between the two. She wasn't sure if she was happy or not to hear the news. She loved her son so much and knew that Harry made him happy, but being with Harry was a great risk.

Draco shifted uncomfortably feeling his mother's intense gaze upon them. It was the silence that got him most. Harry reached out and held Draco's hand. Draco squeezed appreciatively, before clearing out his throat.

"Mother…?" Draco called out unsurely.

Narcissa smiled sadly, "I can't believe you two bonded. Harry, I like you and all, but my son being with you, it's just dangerous. I know Draco is already at risk because he switched sides, but that all increased now because he's with you. Please don't take me the wrong way; I only want my son to be safe. I want the best for him…"

Harry looked down. He knew Draco would be threatened even more now. But he loved the Slytherin. "Cissa, I love your son. I wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to him. I know you want what's best for your son, but you also got to remember, I want that for him too."

Draco smiled at hearing his love speak like that about him. "Mom, I know you're worried, but you also have to remember that I am sadly my father's son. I grew up knowing dark arts and how to counter them. I grew up that way. I can defend myself, and with this bond, Harry and my magic increases by triple. Which means we are a lot stronger than before; this gives us an advantage. Especially since the Dark Lord doesn't know that we are bonded."

Narcissa worried with her hands and played with the quilt in her lap. With a shaky sigh she nodded, "I _am _happy for you, don't mistake that. Just-Just be careful."

Draco gave a small smile and hugged his mother. Harry hugged Narcissa too, and whispered in her ear, "I promise I will take care of him, _no matter what it takes to do so_."

Narcissa smiled at the boys, and they left.

"That didn't go too bad," Harry offered. Draco stared pointedly at his love, "Yeah, but how do you think your little Gryffindors would react? They'd probably lose it and say that I've tricked you or something and then kill me!"

Harry rolled his eyes as they reached the kitchen area, "Don't be so dramatic. They'd kill me first because I'd get in the way of their wands and you."

Draco shook his head, "I can't believe I'm bonded to a frig'n Gryffindor whose so frig'n, I don't know!"

Harry looked at Draco, "What the hell are you ranting about?"

"You, you said something so sweet and yet it was so Gryffindor of you!"

Harry shoved Draco into a seat before going to get two glasses. "Get over it."

Sirius walked into the room, "So how did it go?" Draco sighed, "She isn't all that happy that my chances for survival have decreased… at least in her eyes. But at the same time she's happy that I've nagged me someone good."

That earned a round of laughter from Remus, "We are all happy. Just make sure to use protection next time. We can't have Harry or you getting impregnated before the war. Now that'd be stupid."

"Gee, thanks Remus for stating the obvious!" Harry smiled to show he was joking and rolled his eyes as Sirius pulled Remus in for a hug. "Oh, Remus is a big boy; I think he can manage a few words himself!"

"Harry, since when have you become such a bastard?" Draco laughed. Harry sighed and took a sip of Draco's drink.

"Anyway, what is the second phase?" Harry asked. He coughed several times, an itch appearing in his throat.

Sirius's face went flush, not wanting to talk about it. Remus walked out of the room in a hurry but came back quickly with the book in hand. "It says that the second phase is… eh… Well, how about we just give you the book for you two to read over?"

Draco took the book and read it. "Okay, so maybe I don't know all the stages…" Draco's face went pale.

"You probably know the stages for straight wizards and witches. And if that is the case, then you're shit out of luck buddy," Sirius quipped.

All Draco could do was nod. Harry grabbed the book and dropped it a minute later. "They sure like to go into detail with their writing and, err, pictures," Harry squeaked.

"Yeah, and the headmaster was the one to give us that. Thank god he was smart to realize you'd be embarrassed with us enough not to do it himself!" Sirius laughed. He loved making jokes at everyone else's expense; but moreover with Harry.

Draco and Harry looked mortified, "He what?! Oh, this is really embarrassing! Why is it that he knows we bonded and all that crap before we even know?"

Sirius laughed, "We'll save that for another time! Oh, and we read through that already and they give you a protection and lube charm to use!"

Harry growled, taking the book with him, he grabbed Draco and pulled him away, "Bye bloody Pad and hotdog Moony!"

Draco looked at Harry in confusion not understanding why 'bloody' and 'hotdog' would be offensive.

They sat down in their room on their bed. "So why did you call them that?"

"Sirius's nickname is Padfoot and Remus's was Moony. Well, in the Muggle world of things, a pad is something a girl uses when it is that time of the month and a hotdog is food. And I'm not sure if they use the term 'Full Moon' as an ass, but a hotdog is code for penis…" Harry smiled. He knew it was lame, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

Draco gave Harry a weird-out look, "Okay, well, you're not crazy…"

Harry shook his head and opened up the book. "Phase two… I seriously think that this book isn't right. I mean, why would the completion of oral sex on both partners be a phase? I mean, seriously. Can't we skip this step and go to…," Harry flipped through to phase three, "Never mind!"

"Why, what's phase three?" Draco picked up the book, "Okay, so this book may be perverse. How about we ask Sirius if we can use the Black library and see if they have another book on the bonding phases?"

"Maybe later," Harry shakily closed the book and put it on the night stand. With a sigh to let the tension out, Harry stood up and started pacing the room. "While I love you, I don't think I am at all ready for – _THAT_ – and I just want you to know that it may be awhile until I feel ready. But judging from your reaction, you're probably not ready for it either, no?"

Draco impishly smiled, "No I'm not ready for that. While I would _like_ to, I don't think I could do it this early yet. I mean, we've been close and have done a lot of things, and I know I went down on you before, but I don't think I could… (gulp)… swallow. I mean, it always seemed so… nasty?"

Harry smiled, "I know what you mean, so maybe we can just hold off on that, and we will see what happens."

Draco looked relieved, "That's good. My tongue hurt after doing that…" Harry looked at Draco, "Why?"

"Well, I was swirling and stuff and… My tongue just doesn't do that all the time!"

Harry laughed. At least things weren't so awkward between them. "I don't know about you, but I am rather hungry. I mean, we woke up and went straight home. Let's go down to the kitchens and see if Dobby is willing to make us something to eat."

Draco nodded and took Harry's hand, loving every minute of it.

baddabingbaddaboom1mystory1is1almost1over!

Okie, so this was chapter seventeen! I just thought I should let you know there is like a chapter or so more before this is completed and the next installment comes out. Ai Teng will end on the funerals of Hermione and Mr. Weasley.


	18. NEWS ABOUT REWRITE!

Okie so here I am people... But this definately isn't a chapter.

What I have to say about this story is... is that I am re-writing it.

I'll keep this one up, but heed my warning...

For all of those who only had this story on Story Alert...  
Put me on Author alert.

I say this because I am going to keep this story up and also post up  
Ai Teng: rewrite.

I'm sorry to anyone who this troubles. You'll have to wait a bit longer for anything new.

But what I can say about the rewrite is, is that it won't seem too rushed.

Which is actually why I am rewriting everything. The whole relationship thing... way too fast.  
But don't worry... I know there was at least one person who loooooovvvveddd the games that  
Draco and Harry played in Grimmauld. They will still play them!

Oh, and I need people to tell me if they would mind me having a creature thing going on  
in this story as well. I really didn't like how the bond thing was going and I thought that maybe  
it would make more sense if there was a creature thing going on. But at the same time I don't  
want this to be a typical veela fic. maybe I'll make it an elf thing?

OR! OR! **OR! **If you know of any other magical creature things... other than vampires... maybe you can help me with the rewrite?? And... that means kinda being a beta as well as a co-author type deal.

PM me if you are interested... and if you don't want to be a co-author but just a beta... that'd be okay too.

Okay but yeah, so please hurry with me on this! I'm currently re-writing chapter one, and the one thing I will tell you is... it won't be as blunt as... Draco Malfoy was on the run... (god... that was such a shitty opening for a story...) No kudos to me on that!

Thanks for reading what I had so far!  
And please **be on the look out for the rewrite. it will be called AI TENG but in the summary I will let you know that it is a re-write.**

THANK YOU!

Duzen Broken DreamZ / SolemnxAngel


	19. PLEASE VOTE AND DECIDE THE FATE OF ATENG

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ ALL OF THIS. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

I'm stuck with Ai Teng. I've been getting PMs and reviews that maybe I should be sticking with the original because they like that one better. But then there are those who like the remake. So readers, reviewers... potential voters.... Help me out!!!

I have a poll in my profile and it is going to decide the fates of both Ai Tengs.

(To be funny...): You don't need to be 18 to vote or even register. ... lol?...

If you all decide to go with the original, I have two chapters written out (they were written within two weeks of the last chapter of the original Ai Teng). But then I went with the crazy idea that I want a rewrite and if you all go with that, you'll have to wait a little while longer.

_**DO NOT REVIEW THIS WITH YOUR DECISION. JUST GO TO MY PROFILE AND DO THE POLL. THE POLL VOTES ARE THE ONLY VOTES THAT WILL COUNT. ONCE AGAIN, DO NOT REVIEW THIS WITH YOUR VOTE. VOTES ARE TO BE DONE ON MY PROFILE WHERE THE POLL IS! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

AceDSP, Duzen Broken DreamZ


End file.
